Locuras en un quinto piso
by Merodeadora-Chii
Summary: ¡El epilogo x fin! Me da pena despedirme de este fic :'( pero ya abra otros, dedicado a todos!...Ojala y les guste, A LEER....dejen opiniones porfavor!
1. er cap: Por los pasillos en la madrugada

LOCURAS EN UN QUINTO PISO  
  
Capítulo 1: Por los pasillos en la madrugada  
  
¡ÁBREME LA PUERTA HARRY JAMES POTTER! Sé que estás ahí - se oían los gritos de una muchacha en el pasillo del quinto piso de un departamento.  
  
Una muchacha de cabello castaño, muy desordenado, asomaba la cabeza por uno de los cuatro apartamentos del piso. Miraba hacia la puerta cercana al elevador. Una muchacha conocida (y odiada ^^) estaba golpeando la puerta y haciendo escándalo. Miro hacia enfrente, un poco nerviosa y sonrió, al igual que el pelirrojo que se encontraba en la misma situación. De pronto, ya todos estaban afuera de sus apartamentos, observando el espectáculo. Se escucha una voz, y se abre la puerta que golpeaba la muchacha con rasgos orientales.  
  
¿Puedes parar el escándalo? ¡Qué no ves la hora que es! Son las 2 de la madrugada. Te pido de favor que salgas de aquí, sino quieres que llame al conserje - un muchacho de cabello negro azabache despeinado asomaba su cuerpo completo al corredor.  
  
¡Pero Harry! Yo quería quedarme aquí. . . contigo - decía con una mirada pícara, seguida de un bufido a sus espaldas. Una muchacha en pijama, con el pelo hasta los hombros y de color fuego estaba con una cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Vete con Roger, ¿no la pasaste bien ayer en el parque con él? No quería insultarte, pero ya no te aguanto. . . eres una perra, no se como me fijé en ti - decía calmado, aunque harto el muchacho.  
  
¡CÓMO TE ATREVES SUCIO BASTAR. . .  
  
¡NI TE ATREVAS A GRITARLE ESO A HARRY! - saltó Ginny, algo sonrojada. Cho iba a responder, pero Hermione la detuvo.  
  
¡Ya cállate Cho! - dijo impaciente - como Harry te dijo, ya es tarde, necesitamos dormir.  
  
Tú no te metas, ratón de biblioteca - saltó Cho, pero antes de que ella le respondiera, Cho estaba siendo empujada hacia el ascensor por un guapo pelirrojo ^^  
  
Tú ahora te vas - Ron la empujó al elevador y la vio bajar, se volteó y sonrió. Hermione le sonrió tiernamente.  
  
Gracias Ron, ahora que estamos despiertos, ¿no quieren pasar a tomar algo?  
  
Seguro - todos cerraron sus apartamentos y se dirigieron al de Hermione.  
  
\\ Desde hace ya unos tres años que los cuatro vivían en el quinto piso de un departamento, cada cual tenía su propia "casa", pero aún así se veían muy seguido. Hermione, Ron y Harry estudiaban en la misma clase para ser aurores, aunque ella era ayudante en el ministerio también, Harry y Ron jugaban en un equipo de Quidditch; y Ginny estudiaba para ser maestra de alguna escuela de Magia, se especializaba en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, inclusive hacia la práctica en una escuela. //  
  
Estaban todos en el living de la casa de Herms, tomando un poco de cerveza de manteca. Platicaban acerca de lo recién ocurrido.  
  
Pero Harry, ¿qué pasó con Cho? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
Es que, les explicaré: como recordarán, hace dos semanas empecé a salir con Cho nuevamente, todo iba bien, hasta que ayer la vi con Roger en pleno parque en la noche teniendo sexo. Ya verás la sorpresa que me dio. . . - Harry parecía tener asco, y agregó con toda naturalidad - es una zorra - los demás se rieron.  
  
Pasó un rato y seguían conversando, hasta que Herms vio su reloj de pared.  
  
¡Oh no! ¡Miren la hora que es! Ya son las 4, creo que nos pasamos un poco, no?  
  
Tienes razón, aunque gracias al cielo mañana no tenemos práctica - dice Harry a Ron.  
  
Podríamos hacer una fiesta entonces - dice Ron, con una enorme y bella sonrisa (N/A: ::suspiro:: Es tan adorable. ¡¡a quién no le gustan sus pecas y su sonrisa de conquistador!! ^^)  
  
¡Genial idea! - dice emocionada Ginny - ¿pero dónde?  
  
Acá - dice sonriendo Herms - mañana vamos a comprar las cosas y vemos a quien más invitar, los chicos de la Universidad estarán encantados de venir.  
  
Mañana entonces - sonríe Harry, provocando un leve, pero a la vez notorio sonrojo por parte de la menor de los Weasley.  
  
Todos se comenzaban a retirar del apartamento; cuando se despedían, Ron iba a besar la mejilla de Herms, pero esta, esperando que él lo hiciera por su otra mejilla, volteó la cara, rozando levemente los suaves labios de Ron.  
  
Lo. . . lo. . . lo siento, yo. . . - Ron estaba que echaba humo.  
  
Tranquilo, no importa, bu. . . buenas noches - cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspirando, y escuchó sonar el teléfono - Ginny - susurró.  
  
'¿Hola?' - "lo sabía" pensó Herms - 'Hermi ¡qué fue eso!' - decía la voz por el teléfono.  
  
Dímelo a mí. . . - Hermione se quedó callada por unos momentos - ¿sabes algo? Ahora que lo pienso. . . -  
  
'Déjame adivinar. . . ¿aún te gusta mi hermano?' -  
  
Eso creo. . . incluso te diré que jamás me olvidé de él, aunque sería un tanto difícil hacerlo si es mi vecino y agregando que vamos juntos a la universidad -  
  
'Yo ya te he dicho esto miles de veces, pero te lo volveré a decir ¡mi hermano esta loco por ti! Hasta Harry, se dio cuenta, TODOS se dan cuenta menos ustedes dos. . .' -  
  
No lo sé Gin, aunque si fuera así, yo no haré nada para que algo ocurra -  
  
'Ja' - ríe sarcásticamente Ginny - '¿Además de coquetearle cuando puedes y darle miradas sensuales?' -  
  
Eso no es cierto - Hermione tenía la cara roja de vergüenza.  
  
'Cómo digas, bueno, me voy a acostar, espero que recapacites y hagas algo al respecto en la fiesta de mañana, Herms, ¡buenas noches!' -  
  
Buenas noches - Herms colgó el teléfono y se fue a acostar con un pensamiento en la cabeza, Ron. . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¡Hola! Acá estoy con otro de mis fics. . . a mí me gusta la idea de que vivan así, aunque publicarlo. . . no lo sé. . . no estoy muy segura de esta idea en general. . . espero que les guste, les prometo que intentaré meter en los próximos capítulos más acción, romance y un poco de "picardía" ^^  
  
Aclaración: Ellos hablan de una fiesta "mañana", se supone q es ese día, pero al estar despiertos a las 4 de la mañana lo dicen porque irán a dormir, así que ese día, en la noche, será la fiesta.  
  
¡Por cierto! Disculpen lo poco original del título u_u y también haber llamado así a Cho, pero en esa situación. . . :P  
  
¡¡SALUDOS A TODOS!! Merodeadora_Chii  
  
PD1: ¡¡Dejen reviews, por fis!! Dependerá de ustedes si lo continuo o no u_u  
  
PD2: Por cierto, ningún personaje es mío, solo soy una fans que escribe sobre ellos ^^ , tal vez más adelante invente algunos yo. 


	2. do cap: Preparativos

LOCURAS EN UN QUINTO PISO  
  
Capítulo 2: Preparativos  
  
Al otro día, todos se habían tenido que levantar temprano para poder ir a la Universidad, era el turno de Harry llevarlos en su auto (todos tenían el suyo propio), aunque al ir atrasados, Ginny se tuvo que ir sola en el suyo, al estudiar en otro lugar. Luego de haber invitado a algunos compañeros mientras estaban en clases, Harry y Hermione regresaron al departamento del primero a hacer la lista de las compras, ya que faltaban solo unas horas para las 10. Ron y Ginny habían tenido que ir a casa de su hermano Percy, quien necesitaba un poco de ayuda con su nueva casa, la cual compartía con su primera novia y actual esposa Penélope Clearwater. Pasadas ya varias horas, llegaron Ginny y Ron, y se juntaron con sus amigos y compañeros de piso en el departamento de Harry.  
  
Bien, ya hicimos la lista, y por si no lo sabían, vendrán nuestros antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts y algunos de la Universidad - dice Hermione - ahora solo falta ir de compras y arreglar mi apartamento. . . -  
  
Ron y Harry dirigieron miradas a las chicas. . . quienes soltaron suspiros. . .  
  
Bien, bien, captamos la indirecta - dice Ginny - ¿quién tiene la lista? - le pregunta a Harry.  
  
Nosotros ordenaremos y departamento, y descuida, recuerda que yo tengo copia de tus llaves - dice Harry.  
  
**Luego de que las chicas hubieran salido**  
  
Oye Harry, ¿averiguaste algo? -  
  
Pues hablamos un poco del tema, pero bajo juramento de amigos - dice solemnemente Harry, riendo algo después de haber visto la cara de Ron, y que este le hubiese tirado un cojín.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Oye Hermione, ¿cuándo vas a terminar de aceptarlo frente a mí? - dice viendo distraídamente unas papas fritas y echándolas al carro.  
  
Ginny. . . ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que entre tu hermano y yo no existe nada más que una gran amistad? - dice ella.  
  
No me resigno, Herms, ¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso hace unos años después de la fiesta de Graduación de Hogwarts? Creí que eso había bastado para que ustedes se quedaran juntos, pero no. . . ¡qué tercos son! - dice sacando unas bebidas.  
  
Dijimos que jamás hablaríamos de ello, Ginny - dice severa - eso ya pasó hace unos años, lo mejor será olvidarlo -  
  
Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Hermione volvió a  
hablar.  
  
¿Y tú? ¿Me dirás quien ocupa ese corazón tuyo? - dice Hermione, Ginny parece pensarlo primero.  
  
Mira Herms, no sé como decirte esto pero. . . aunque aún me siga gustando mucho Harry - dice sonrojándose un poco - no sé si "él" salió por completo de mi mente. . .  
  
Creo que me matarás. . . pero "él" vendrá a la fiesta - dice algo nerviosa.  
  
¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Cómo pudiste invitarlo! - dice Ginny, alzando bastante la voz.  
  
¡Shh! ¡No grites Ginny nos están viendo todos!, Pero no olvides que luego de derrotar a Voldemort, yo también me hice su amiga, aunque no tan "íntima" como tú - dijo con picardía, a lo que Ginny desvió la mirada, sonrojada más que antes.  
  
Ya vamos a pagar esto, Hermione - dice finalizando dicha conversación.  
  
Luego de subir las bolsas al espectacular auto de Hermione, un convertible color azul metálico con solo dos puertas pero dos corridas de asientos, se van a los departamentos. Ambas llevaban lentes de sol, con el cabello ondeando al viento que se formaba al ir a un poco más de velocidad. Al llegar y subir al quinto piso, se oía ya música en su apartamento, y con algo de temor abrió la puerta. . . El departamento se veía fabuloso, habían corrido la mesa de comedor y la habían puesto a una esquina, para poner las cosas de comer (ya estaban los platos puestos, listo para llenarse apenas llegaran las chicas), los sillones, blancos, ordenados como estaban antes, solo que más juntos a las paredes para proporcionar un poco más de espacio para el baile.  
  
Genial trabajo chicos - dice Ginny, entrando, levantándose los lentes para ponérselos sobre el cabello.  
  
] El apartamento de Hermione era muy amplio, con más razón al ser departamentos únicamente para brujos, ya que así los podían encantar. Al entrar, uno se encontraba con la sala, decorada con tonos blanco y negro, la mesita del living era rectangular, color negro y en medio de vidrio, y alrededor un enorme sofá color blanco, junto a unos sillones individuales color blanco también. A un lado, estaba el comedor, esta vez los muebles eran sillas como de metal, pero pintados de negro y cojines color blanco, y la mesa, que era de vidrio tenía un florero color negro con rosas rojas. Como decoración había un juego de ajedrez grande, el cual Ron disfrutaba más que la misma Hermione. Tenía cuatro habitaciones, y dos baños decorados igual, pero con distintos colores. El que estaba para las visitas era en tono verde, las paredes color blanco invierno con unas letras chinas color verde oscuro; la cortina de la ducha era color gris, aunque de la mitad hacia abajo habían dibujados bambúes, y sobre el lavamanos había un florero con forma de panda que sostenía unas flores simples color blanco. . . [  
  
Luego de ordenar todo, dieron las 10, las luces estaban semi apagadas, una luz de disco estaba iluminando, y reflejándose en la bola de espejos. Los primeros en llegar fueron sus amigos Dean, Lavender y Neville, a los minutos llegaron Seamus y Parvati, junto con su hermana Padma. Comenzaron a platicar bebiendo cerveza, esperando a que los demás invitados llegaran, ya que no se animaban a bailar aún.  
  
Lavender contaba acerca de su estudio junto a Padma, la hermana de su mejor amiga, y de cómo comenzó su noviazgo con Dean, cuando sonó el timbre. Colin Creevey, su hermano Dennis con su novia Natalie, y unos muchachos más de la Universidad entraron bailando y riendo. . . por fin la fiesta comenzaría de verdad. . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¡¡Hola!! Me ha costado un poco escribir este capítulo, ¡¡estoy pasando por una crisis de escritura!! :'( espero recuperarme pronto y que por lo menos la inspiración vuelva ya q están quedando malos los caps u_u . . . tuve que borrar un poco de la descripción de la casa de Hermione. . . u_u pero creo que no quedó tan mal eso ^^ Aunque el juzgarlo se los dejo a ustedes :D  
  
¡Un pequeño adelanto! : Pronto se sabrá que ocurrió en la Graduación, detalles y algunas aventuras más. . . conversaciones bajo las estrellas y uno que otro baile "comprometedor" en el próximo capítulo. . . "¡La fiesta comienza!"  
  
¡¡SALUDOS!! Merodeadora_Chii * ¡Déjenme reviews, por fis! ¡Es importante su opinión para mí!  
  
- - - - - -  
  
CONTESTACIÓN A REVIEWS  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: ¡GRACIAS! Eso que me dijiste me dejo muy bien ^^ (q si de ti dependiera me dejarías muchos reviews). . . ¡eres encantadora! Espero q este capítulo te haya gustado ^^  
  
Jessi Weasley: Primero, GRACIAS por el review ^^ me alegra q me dejen reviews, y más si me ayudan. . . seguí tu consejo y lo puse PG-13, la verdad es q no sabía como calificarlo :O Ojalá y te haya gustado este cap.  
  
La_NiNia_PiTu: GRACIAS por dejarme un review ^^ me animan mucho a continuar. Acá te doy una pista de q sí aparece Draco, ya lo extrañabas, ¿verdad? ^^ Gracias por tus opiniones, ¡me halagas!  
  
Anvi_Snape: ¡¡GRACIAS por tu review!! Tú ya sabes lo q me gustan ^^ Espero q este capi te haya gustado tanto como el primero. . . ¡por cierto! ¡¡Es genial q hablemos x MSN!!  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
¡BUENOP! Eso, espero q les haya gustado este capi y q ojalá presionen ese pequeño botoncito de ahí abajo ^^ ¡¡me harían muy feliz!! ¡Espero recibir reviews!  
  
¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!!  
  
+* Merodeadora_Chii *+ 


	3. er cap: ¡La fiesta comienza!

LOCURAS EN UN QUINTO PISO  
  
Capítulo 3: ¡La fiesta comienza!  
  
Luego de que sus amigos entraran riendo y bailando, una de ellas, Melanie, subió un poco más el volumen, y tras hacer un hechizo al departamento, tomó una cerveza de manteca y fue junto a Hermione.  
  
¡Hola Hermi! - dice ella, moviéndose un poco, bailando - genial casa, ¿eh?  
  
Pues sí - dice riendo - llegan justo a tiempo para avivar esta fiesta - le guiña el ojo, ambas ríen.  
  
Melanie era una de las mejores amigas de Hermione, aunque era muy alocada, en la Universidad siempre era una alumna responsable, loca en todas partes, pero responsable. Ella era de tez normal, aunque ahora lucía un bronceado perfecto, de ojos verde oscuro y cabello largo y liso (aunque era crespa realmente) café con destellos dorados, y delgada. Iba con una polera ajustada color negro, y una mini color verde que hacía una perfecta combinación con su tono de piel y sus ojos.  
  
La fiesta marchaba a la perfección, todos bailaban alrededor de los muebles, se divertían mucho. Neville, quien había adelgazado y aunque tenía casi la misma cara que cuando pequeño lucía muy bien, estaba conversando con una muchacha amiga de Ginny; Neville estudiaba Herbología, pero no para ser maestro, sino que trabajar en campos estudiando las especies nuevas, la chica con la que hablaba se llamaba Julie, era un año menor que él, y estudiaba para ser profesora de Hechizos. Era bajita, delgada y con el cabello hasta los hombros color castaño claro, y unos lindos ojos café, tenía un aspecto algo infantil, pero era muy guapa.  
  
Oye Herms, la fiesta es un éxito - decía Ron al oído de Herms, que estaba frente a él, bailando, ella le sonrió.  
  
¿Dónde está Harry? - le dice luego de un rato.  
  
Esta conversando con Padma, ahí, junto a las bebidas - dice él.  
  
Hermione toma la mano de Ron para bailar la próxima pieza que era un merengue. Mientras daban vueltas riendo, ve a Ginny conversando con "él". . . no había cambiado casi nada, estaba igual de guapo, su cabello rubio era inconfundible, al igual que sus ojos grises. . . pero no pudo pensar mucho en aquello, ya que Ron le dio una vuelta que la dejó pegada a él, su espalda estaba pegada al pecho de Ron, quien respiraba en su cuello, riendo coquetamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, y rogaba que Ron no lo notara.  
  
**Mientras tanto, en una esquina. . . **  
  
Por lo que veo, sigues igual de linda, Gin - dice Draco con voz casual.  
  
Gracias Draco - dice Ginny, un poco más tranquila al no sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago al estar junto a "él" - ¿y qué hay de tu vida? Hace mucho que no hablábamos -  
  
Pues ahora estoy saliendo con Pansy, ¿la recuerdas, verdad? - dice él.  
  
Claro, pero creí que ella no te gustaba - dice ella algo confusa.  
  
Es que a cambiado mucho, ahora es toda una mujer, y su personalidad es mucho más agradable que en Hogwarts - ambos rieron - pero no ha podido venir hoy, tenía que ir a ver a su madre.  
  
**En otro lado de la Sala**  
  
Jajaja - reían Neville y Julie, uno de los muchachos, que estaba algo "alegre", bailaba una música sensual, quitándose la camisa que llevaba puesta mientras bailaba con Melanie.  
  
Mira eso, Ron - dice Hermione, riendo. Ron la mira con picardía, y la atrae hacia él con su brazo derecho, mientras que el izquierdo lo mantenía en el aire, y se agachaba al son de la música. . .  
  
Hermione estaba sonrojada, no solo su cara estaba ardiendo, sino que todo su cuerpo, Ron se movía y la rozaba con tan sensualidad que la hacía estremecer y sentir un deseo extraño. Ella solo estaba ahí, y dejaba hacer lo que quisiera a Ron, agregando que no se podía mover demasiado al estar tan pegada a él. La canción cambió súbitamente, y Ron se levantó riendo y siguió bailando con Herms, quien estaba aún con el corazón en el cielo. . .  
  
¿Quieres ir un rato al balcón, Hermi? - dice él, en su oído, tomándola de la mano.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Afuera estaba fresco, en el balcón de Herms había uno de esos sillones de exteriores que se mecían, de color durazno estampado con unas flores. Tomaron asiento allí, y al sentarse Hermione notó que el brazo de Ron estaba ya en sus hombros, abrazándola.  
  
Las estrellas están hermosas, ¿no Ron? - dice ella, para romper el silencio.  
  
No tan hermosas como tú. . . Hermi - dice él, galante. Hermione sentía la mirada de Ron, pero no caería así. . . no de nuevo - ¿ocurre algo malo? - dice él, al notar el silencio de su mejor amiga.  
  
Nada importante - dice rápidamente, volteando la cabeza y encontrándose con los ojos de Ron - " oh, no. . . no debí voltear. . . estoy perdida en sus ojos. . . como la última vez" - pensaba ella.  
  
Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Hermione sintió un aliento cerca de ella, al voltearse, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. . . sus labios se habían encontrado con su pareja perfecta, luego de tantos años. . . luego de que eso solo sucediese en sus sueños. . .  
  
Ron no - dice Hermione alejándose lo que le permitían los brazos de Ron - ya basta -  
  
Hermione. . . ¿acaso no me respondiste el beso? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? - dice él.  
  
No cometeré el mismo error de nuevo Ron, no soy tan tonta, ¿sabes? - dice ella, mirándolo a los ojos, seria.  
  
Jamás he pensado que lo seas - dice él, algo molesto - ¡pero es que no te entiendo! Hace unos años algo pasó entre nosotros, pero parece que para ti no fue más que un juego -  
  
¡Yo soy la que no entiende nada, Ron! ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que para mí fue un juego, que soy yo la que ha estado estos últimos años tratando de explicarse que fue lo que sucedió hace tres años! - dice ella, levantándose, con los ojos cristalinos.  
  
¿Ahora vas a llorar? Igual que la última vez que intentamos conversarlo - dice él, algo cruel, pero con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.  
  
Y a ti que te importa que yo llore o no. . . - dice secándose las lágrimas violentamente con las manos - si quieres aclararlo ahora, bien. . . hablémoslo.  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
Era el último día de los de séptimo en la Escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, los de la casa de Gryffindor habían organizado una pequeña fiesta en un salón que les proporcionó la Profesora McGonagall. Habían invitado a algunos amigos de todas las casas. Ya era la 1 a.m., solo los que seguían con fuerzas continuaban bailando y riendo junto a sus amigos. El salón estaba compuesto por tres mesas pequeñas con comida y unas seis sillas cada una, además de las sillas que estaban pegadas a las paredes. En una de las esquinas, estaba Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, sentados frente a una de las mesas conversando de lo que habían sido todos aquellos años juntos.  
  
Luego de que pasase un rato, estos se levantan diciendo que irían a la Sala Común. Iban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando Ron se detiene, al Hermione voltearse, siente que él la posa tomándola de la cintura rápidamente en la pared, mirándola a los ojos. . . ella se había perdido en estos cuando siente a Ron besándola con algo de violencia y pasión. Ella, al ver sus sueños de niña realizarse, lo abraza atrayéndolo más hacia ella, como tratando de convencerse de que eso no era un sueño. Entran a un aula que estaba ahí, abierta, y luego de cerrar la puerta, sin separar sus labios, se posan sobre la mesa del profesor, Ron sobre Hermione, dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento, y dejando actuar también el alcohol que llevaban en ese momento en sus cuerpos.  
  
Pasó un poco de tiempo, sus cuerpos se pedían el uno al otro, pero el poco control que les quedaba hizo que no llegaran a cometer alguna locura que, tal vez, luego lamentasen. Ron cubría el cuerpo de Herms de caricias, recorría con sus manos la perfecta figura de su mejor amiga. . . y amante en secreto. Sí, así era. . . él la amaba, pero era demasiado cobarde para confesárselo. . .  
  
_ Al otro día, al subir al Expreso de Hogwarts, ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra. . . hasta que Harry se marchó a juntarse con sus compañeros (él sintió que algo pasaba entre sus amigos, y prefirió dejarlos solos). Hermione se levantó para ir junto a Ron, pero este se movió violento de su lado. . . ella vio eso como un desprecio, y con los ojos empañados se marchó. Sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, ella había estado con Ron. . . pero al parecer para él solo había sido un juego. . . al bajar del Expreso, un frío "adiós" era lo único que le dio a Ron. . .  
  
***FIN FLASH BACK***  
  
Así fue. . . cuando nos volvimos a encontrar acá, intentamos hablarlo, pero nada de eso resultó - dice ella, ya con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos - solo nos insultamos, y decidimos que jamás hablaríamos de eso nuevamente. . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¡CAPÍTULO DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A LIL GRANGER! (Y también a todos los q leen esta historia y a los q me dejan reviews ^^ ¡gracias!) ¡¡HOLA!! Aquí esta el tercer capítulo, un poco largo el flash back, ¿no? Pero es para que quede claro lo que pasó hace tres años ^^ si quedó alguna duda, me dicen, gustosa les respondo cualquiera.  
  
En los próximos capítulos vendrán las explicaciones, algo más de lo que está pasando dentro de la fiesta, locuras y encuentros en los pasillos. . .  
  
Espero q les haya gustado este cap. ¡¡SALUDOS!! Merodeadora_Chii  
  
PD1: Aquí tuve que inventar algunos personajes ^^  
  
PD2: ¡¡Déjenme reviews!! Acepto de todo, q me tiren cualquier verdura, criticas, reclamos, halagos, ¡lo que quieran!. . . Menos virus :P  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
RESPUESTA A REVIEWS  
  
Lil Granger: ¡Hola amiga mía! Me ha encantado tu review. . . te lo agradezco mucho, y déjame decirte q es el más largo q tengo ^^ Que bien q te guste esta idea, ¡la verdad a mi también me gusta q sean vecinos! Y gracias x tus halagos u//u. Acá van varias respuestas a tus preguntas, ¿eh? Ahí me cuentas si acertaste o no ^^. ¡Muchos cariños para ti! ¡Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para ti!  
  
Jessi Weasley: ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Y ya vez q pasó con Draco. . . no tendrás q cortarle la cabeza!. . . jajaja ¡gracias por tu apoyo!  
  
Dafy-malfoy: Primero. . . ¡gracias por tu review! Que genial q te este gustando el fic ^^ Gracias por tus consejos, acá tengo el 3er capi, tal vez pronto suba el próximo ^^  
  
Paula: ¡Gracias por tu review! Yo estoy muy bien ^^ ¿y tu? ¡Espero q bien! Que bueno q te esté gustando mi historia ^^  
  
Aran Granger: ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Gracias x el ánimo y por tus opiniones! ^^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - 


	4. to cap: Aclaraciones

LOCURAS EN UN QUINTO PISO  
  
Capítulo 4: Aclaraciones  
  
Ron se quedó un momento en silencio. . . no sabía que decir. Hermione se volteó a mirar hacia la cuidad, todo iluminado hacía que la vista fuera hermosa. Quería terminar con esa discusión, quería estar con Ron, quería besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba. . . pero Ron no hablaba.  
  
Lástima que esto no sea tan lindo como la vista, ¿verdad? - fue lo último que dijo Hermione, ya que se dio media vuelta y entró.  
  
Ron se quedó viendo el sitio por donde Hermione había entrado, y luego de dirigir la vista hacia la iluminada y bella cuidad, murmuró: "Si tan solo supieras lo que pensé yo. . . jamás creí que tomaras mi miedo como un desprecio. . . "  
  
**Mientras tanto. . . **  
  
Dentro del departamento reinaba la diversión, aún estaban bailando, comiendo y tomando cerveza o algún otro licor que había en las mesas. Hermione se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, pensó en que sería mejor no preocupar a los demás, pero no notó que unos ojos verde esmeralda habían notado su furtiva entrada. . . y sus cristalinos ojos.  
  
No debimos haber tocado ese tema. . . - decía Hermione, sentada en su cama - jamás debimos haber recordado. . . -  
  
Hermione siente unos brazos abrazarla, ella reconoce ese perfume. . . su mejor amigo y confidente estaba junto a ella.  
  
¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - dice con la mirada baja, sin mirarlo.  
  
Tengo un detector que me dice cuando mi mejor amiga está llorando - dice riendo, con eso logra que Herms sonría un poco - ¿qué pasó, Hermi? -  
  
Volvimos a tomar el tema, Harry. . . y lo peor es que no me dijo nada. . . -  
  
Hermione - dice él serio - ¿esperaste a que él te explicara? -  
  
Se quedó callado todo el tiempo Harry - dijo ella.  
  
Harry solo suspiro, mientras iba a buscar un pañuelo.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Se podía ver que el ambiente estaba bien, pero debido a la hora (4:20 a.m.) ya estaban algo cansados. Algunas de las parejas habían decidido sentarse a conversar; un muchacho veía a una niña mientras se sonrojaba un poco, le agradaba bastante esa estudiante, y ella le había dicho que volvía enseguida, y la vio dirigirse hacia su mejor amiga (de él). . .  
  
Gin - dice una muchacha de aspecto infantil, retirando un poco a Ginny - creo que tu hermano esta afuera solo. . . y creo que no está muy bien -  
  
Julie - dice Gin - gracias, voy a verlo. . . tú solo vuelve con Nille - dice guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Julie se sonroja.  
  
**En el balcón**  
  
Ron aún estaba ahí, se sentía algo de frío en el ambiente cuando siente a alguien detrás de él, aunque cuando voltea, solo ve a su pequeña hermana favorita.  
  
¿Pasó algo, Ronnie? - dice ella, tiernamente, Ron sonríe.  
  
Siempre has sido así, ¿verdad Gin? -  
  
Jajaja. . . déjame adivinar. . . - dice Ginny - Hermione Granger.  
  
Y siempre aciertas en todo, ¿o no? - ríe Ron - pero tienes razón, aunque es algo que debo resolver por mí mismo.  
  
Sé que lo harás - dice sonriendo - ahora ¿porqué no entras? Esta divertido dentro ^^  
  
Ron abraza a su hermana y entra junto a ella. Hermione no estaba, notó el menor de los varones Weasley, y Harry tampoco, notó la menor de los Weasley (^^). Ron miró y vio a Melanie bailando con su amigo de la Universidad, a Neville con Julie, a sus amigos con sus novias y a todos divirtiéndose. Sonrió, trataría de calmarse un rato y luego hablaría con Herms.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
La noche pasaba, al igual que las horas y el tiempo que llevaba sin salir de su habitación. Harry había insistido en que saliera, pero no podía. . . no quería. Escuchó que la música disminuía de volumen, así es que se asomó para ver el pasillo de su casa. Ya no se veían las luces, pero si se veía gente. Salió y se encontró que quedaba menos gente, sus amigos Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Dean y Padma no estaban, pero sin embargo Neville sí. Melanie estaba sentada junto a Harry conversando, de pie en la esquina estaba Draco hablando por su celular. Dirige la mirada a la mesa de la comida. . . y allí esta Ron. Sonríe inconscientemente al verlo comiendo un poco de papas, y beber cerveza de manteca. Era hora de afrontar esto de nuevo.  
  
Ron. . . - dice algo tímida.  
  
Hermione yo - dice Ron, sorprendido de que Hermione le hablara - déjame hablar a mí primero por favor.  
  
De acuerdo - dice sentándose junto a él, pero él le toma la mano y la lleva a una de las habitaciones, lo único que le dijo fue que quería un poco de silencio y tranquilidad.  
  
Ambos entran en una de las habitaciones, en silencio.  
  
] Esta es bastante amplia, es de un color azul muy bonito. La habitación parecía ser como para relajarse, ya que el techo estaba encantado como en Hogwarts, solo que siempre, de día o de noche, mostraba las estrellas. Había un equipo de música pequeño, junto a unos cuantos discos muggles. En el centro había como un colchón color amarillo suave, había algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes, una pequeña selección de libros, una lámpara color azul con destellos morados y unos peluches en un rincón de la habitación. . . [  
  
Me gusta mucho esta habitación, ¿sabes? - dice Ron, sentándose en el colchón en el centro.  
  
Es mi habitación para relajarme un rato - dice ella - Ron. . . - dice mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Hermione. . . perdóname por haberte hecho sentir así durante estos tres años. . . pero es que. . . no sabía que habías mal interpretado mis acciones -  
  
Ron, ¿qué querías que pensara si al acercarme a ti en el tren me rechazaste? -  
  
Déjame terminar. Sé que esa no fue la mejor opción para demostrarte que. . . que. . . que tenía miedo.  
  
¿Miedo? ¿De qué Ron? - ella parecía sorprendida.  
  
Ese día ambos habíamos tomado unas copas, sé que ninguno de los dos estaba borracho ni que habíamos tomado mucho, pero estabamos algo fuera de sí. . . no sabía si tú estabas sintiendo. . . lo que yo en ese momento y . . . me asusté, creí que te enfadarías conmigo por lo que había hecho, o incitado a hacer. . . -  
  
Ron no miraba a los ojos a Herms, y eso le molestaba un poco a ella. Con sus suaves manos, levantó la cara de Ron para que sus ojos quedaran a una misma altura, y le sonrió. Él se sonrojó un poco, pero por hoy, quería ser un Ron valiente, él lo era, pero no en asuntos como ese, un Ron que no descargara cosas solo porque no sabía que decir. . . un Ron un poco más maduro.  
  
Hermione. . . ¿me perdonas? - dice él, mirándola a los ojos con la mirada más sincera que ella hubiese visto jamás. Ella le sonrió.  
  
No le dice nada, solo le besa la mejilla y lo abraza fuerte. Se oyen algunos pasos, y unas cabezas se asoman por la puerta.  
  
¿Molestamos? - dice una muchacha - pero es que queríamos despedirnos - se ve a Julie y a Neville tras de ella, ambos con sus chaquetas puestas.  
  
No, no importa - dice Herms - los iré a dejar a la puerta - le dice a Ron.  
  
Luego de que ella los dejara, otros más aprovecharon de despedirse, y solo quedaban Ginny, Harry, Draco, Melanie y Ron. Ella sonrió.  
  
Hermi, tengo que irme ya - dice Draco - la pase fantástico - sonríe - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa, Melanie? Me queda cerca de la casa de Pansy - guiña el ojo riendo.  
  
No te preocupes, vine en auto - sonríe Melanie.  
  
Hermione lo va a dejar afuera y vuelve a su apartamento. Harry y Ginny ya estaban limpiando el lugar con magia, y Ron movía los sillones con su varita también. Al parecer, Melanie había ido al baño.  
  
Draco había sido muy amable en ofrecerse llevar a Melanie, ya que él no estudiaba con ellos para ser auror. Draco tenía un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, tenía la fortuna de sus padres, y vivía una vida normal y feliz con su novia Pansy.  
  
Bueno Hermi, ya tenemos que irnos - dice Ginny.  
  
Gracias por todo - dice Harry - la pasamos genial -  
  
Ellos salieron enseguida hacia su apartamento, Ron se quedó un poco.  
  
**En el pasillo del quinto piso**  
  
Buenas Noches Gin - dice Harry, abriendo su apartamento, sonriendo.  
  
Adiós Harry - dice ella.  
  
Espera Ginny - dice algo sonrojado - ¿no te gustaría venir a platicar un rato?  
  
Ginny, sonrojada se voltea hacia su casa, Harry se siente algo desilusionado, pero al ver que Ginny solo estaba cerrando la puerta, se alegra y la invita a pasar.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Herms salió al pasillo a dejar a Melanie, y esta bajó por el ascensor, unos segundos luego de que se fuera, se voltea para volver a su casa, pero. . .  
  
Ups - dice ella, algo preocupada - ¡no saque llaves! - la puerta se había cerrado.  
  
Se acercó al departamento de Ginny para que ella le pasara la copia de sus llaves, pero nadie contestó. Fue donde Harry, pero al acercarse sintió una leve música, sonrió, "Ginny" murmuro y fue hacia el departamento de Ron. Cuando habían llegado a esos departamentos, enseguida habían ido a sacar copias de sus llaves para los otros tres, por si cosas como esa pasaban. Hermione tocó el timbre, unos pasos se oyeron y enseguida se vio a un guapo muchacho, con cara de sueño y la camisa abierta, mostrando ese cuerpo atlético que daba resultado tras los atrasos en la Universidad (solían correr bastante por eso), el entrenamiento para ser Auror (incluía entrenamiento físico) y el Quidditch. Al ver a Hermione, abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
¡Hermi! - dice Ron, ella ríe.  
  
Soy yo, es que se me quedaron las llaves den. . . -  
  
Hermione calló. Las luces del pasillo y del departamento de Ron acababan de apagarse. Parecía ser un corte en todo el departamento. Hermione, algo asustada por el repentino corte, se acercó a Ron, quien deslizó sus manos por la cintura de ella. . . empujándola un poco hacia dentro de su departamento, besando los labios de la castaña, mientras ella se dejaba llevar. . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¡HOLA! Mientras escribía se me ocurrió esa idea del corte de luz ^^ Espero q les haya gustado este capi, a mí me gustó esto de la luz ¡jajaja! Ya que iba un poco desorientada :P  
  
¡Espero que estén todos muy bien!  
  
Un pequeño adelanto: Lo que pasará entre Ron y Hermione al cortarse la luz, no olvidemos que en el apartamento de Harry también se cortó, así que ya veremos que hace el niño que vivió con la pequeña hermanita de Ronnie ^^ , un poco del pasado de Ginny . . . todo en el capi "A luces apagadas" (creo q así se llamará ^^)  
  
¡¡MUCHOS SALUDOS!!  
  
+* Merodeadora_Chii *+  
  
¡Espero q aprieten el famoso botoncito de abajo! Por fis ^^ ¡¡Me importa saber lo q piensan!!  
  
PD: ¡Olvidaba decirles! "Nille" es el apodo que le tiene Ginny a Neville, la mejor amiga de Neville es ella ^^ Estoy casi segura q lo leí alguna vez, no recuerdo donde :s pero le pido disculpas a la persona q lo puso x 1era vez, si lees esto, ¡dímelo! Así te pongo en el próximo capi. Gracias ^^  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
AGRADEZCO MUCHO A: Anvi_Snape, JaNy, Kiara McGonagall y a La_NiNia_PiTu por sus reviews por el capi anterior, y quiero q sepan que tomaré en cuenta sus sugerencias ^^ En el próximo capi intentaré poner algo del pasado de Ginny con "él" (Draco) y por qué le llama así. . . AH!, creo que, por ahora, no crearé más personajes. . .  
  
* También a Poly-14, por su review del capi 2 ^^  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
¡ SALUDOS! 


	5. to cap: A luces apagadas

LOCURAS EN UN QUINTO PISO  
  
Capítulo 5: A luces apagadas  
  
Hermione dejaba a Ron hacer lo que quisiera, mientras este ya estaba cerrando la puerta. Ella se sentía extraña, en aquel momento pasaba las manos por el torso desnudo de Ron, mientras este metía sus manos dentro por la espalda de la polera de Herms. Los labios de ambos parecían necesitarse, ya que cada vez con más pasión compartían ese beso.  
  
Hermione, un poco después cuando ya estaban completamente dentro del apartamento, separó de Ron sus labios, respirando rápidamente, agitada. No sabía porque se estaba comportando tan. . . descontrolada, por así decirlo. Lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules que a ella le encantaban. Ahora mostraba algo de sorpresa, mezclada con comprensión y vergüenza. Rió un poco. . . Ron tenía las mejillas tibias, estaba sonrojado.  
  
Ron solo la miraba, hasta que sintió un pequeño besito por parte de Herms. Se estremeció. . . ¿qué estaba haciendo? Él no era así. . .  
  
**Departamento de Harry**  
  
El corte los había sorprendido bastante, la radio y las luces estaban apagadas, totalmente a oscuras.  
  
Que extraño - dice Ginny, algo nerviosa. Nunca le había gustado la oscuridad.  
  
Sí, creo que iré a ver al primer piso, ¿me esperas acá? -  
  
¡No!. . . este. . . no importa, olvida las luces. . . no. . . eh. . . - dice Ginny, agradeciendo que estaba a oscuras, ya que se había sonrojado mucho al delatarse.  
  
Ginny. . . - dice Harry divertido - ¿aún le temes a la oscuridad? -  
  
Pues. . . no me gusta cuando se corta tan repentinamente. . . -  
  
Entonces hablemos de algo mientras, ¿no? - dice él, tratando de calmar la situación.  
  
Bueno -  
  
Ambos se vuelven a sentar en los sillones, mientras Harry prendía una vela, había dejado su varita por alguna parte, pero aunque la buscara, no la vería, además, con velas le pondría un poco de romanticismo, y eso era lo que exactamente quería. Ambos se quedaron un poco en silencio, Harry quería preguntar algo desde hace mucho, pero temía que Ginny se lo tomara a mal, mientras ella cada vez se sentía más nerviosa, sentía la mirada de Harry fija en ella. . .  
  
Ginny. . . - dice algo dudoso - ¿me contarías por qué Hermi y tú siempre hablan de alguien al quien solo le llaman "él" ?  
  
Ginny, sorprendida, cree que es el momento de contarle todo a Harry.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ambos estaban en silencio, abrazados en la oscuridad de la sala. Definitivamente estaban confundidos.  
  
Ron - Hermione - dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
  
Habla tú - susurró Hermione.  
  
Yo tenía miedo hace tres años de. . . -  
  
¿De qué Ron? - Hermione lo miraba en la oscuridad.  
  
. . . De que tú me rechazaras. . . al decir 'Te Amo' -  
  
Hermione se quedó de piedra. Creía que Ron había sentido algo así hace tres años (por la conversación que habían tenido hace unas horas en su cuarto), pero no pensaba que ese sentimiento hubiera perdurado así, intacto. . . al igual que el de ella.  
  
Ron esperaba la respuesta de Herms, fuera cual fuera, había decidido que le diría que la amaba, aunque hiciera el ridículo.  
  
Hermione se arrojó a los brazos de Ron, abrazándolo fuertemente. . . aún no lo creía, tenía miedo de despertar en su cama, como si nada, luego de tener un bello sueño, por lo cual, se aferraba a Ron cada vez mas, para hacer que ese "sueño" no acabara.  
  
Hermione. . . siento arruinar el momento pero. . . ¿tú que sientes? - dice temeroso Ron, era el momento de saber la verdad.  
  
Ron yo. . . siempre. . . te he querido mucho - dice ella, mirando hacia abajo.  
  
Ron pareció reflexionar esas palabras. Para sorpresa de Hermione, aflojó los brazos que tenían rodeada su cintura, para luego murmurar en un susurro casi mudo.  
  
¿Solo amigos? - dice él, esperando la afirmación de Hermione, pero en cambio, encuentra los labios de la castaña unidos a los suyos. . .  
  
Amigos. . . y mucho más - dice ella, alejando sus labios por unos momentos de los de Ron.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ginny aún permanecía en silencio. . . ¿cómo le explicaría eso a Harry? Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar, siente que Harry se había levantado.  
  
Si no quieres decírmelo, no te preocupes - dice Harry.  
  
No es eso, es solo que. . . no sé como empezar -  
  
Mm. . . partamos por lo principal. . . ¿quién es "él"? - dice Harry.  
  
Draco -  
  
¡¿Qué?! ¿Y porqué hablaban tú y Herms de Draco, Ginny? - dice Harry, algo confuso.  
  
Harry. . . te contaré. . . -  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
Se ve a una chica de unos 17 años, con un moño alto, largo cabello pelirrojo, paseando por los pasillos fríos de Hogwarts, era invierno, por lo cual, las Mazmorras estaban más frías que de costumbre. La muchacha parecía buscar algo. . . o a alguien.  
  
Ginny, te tardaste demasiado más de lo que acordamos - decía una voz que arrastraba las palabras, y que producía un eco en las frías paredes que ya conocían esa voz que, por más de 1 año, había sido testigos de encuentros como aquel, además de ser conocida por ella también.  
  
Perdón Draco, pero me retrase - decía la chica acercándose al muchacho y depositando un suave beso en sus labios, que se torcían formando media sonrisa.  
  
Recuerda que estaré aquí solo unas semanas, no creo que Snape quiera tener un ayudante mucho tiempo más - decía él, riendo un poco.  
  
Lo sé - la muchacha permanece unos minutos en silencio - se acerca cada vez más mi graduación de Hogwarts Draco. . . ¿qué vamos a hacer? -  
  
No lo sé. . . dudo mucho que tus padres te dejen ir a mi casa o que yo entre a la tuya, y menos si se enteran que soy tu novio, aunque mi padre haya muerto - dice él - Mamá está a gusto con todo, ahora que papá dejó de atormentarnos, y que tiene una nueva "pareja" - dice con cara de disgusto.  
  
Ya deja a tu Madre ser feliz - rió Ginny - aunque sea con tu Profesor de Pociones jajaja -  
  
No quiero hablar de eso. . . ¿sabes? Estaba pensando que ahora, que ya no hay rivalidad entre yo y tus amigos, podrían ayudarnos, excepto claro tu hermano que si se entera que ando con su "hermanita" me mata -  
  
Harry no - dice rápidamente, a lo que el rubio levanta una ceja, ella ignora eso - Hermione tal vez sí, ella no tiene problemas con eso -  
  
¿Segura?  
  
Segura - dice sonriendo, ya que Draco se había acercado a ella para besarla. . .  
  
***FIN FLASH BACK***  
  
Harry se había quedado callado todo el tiempo, y ahora, estaba confundido aún después de escuchar la explicación de la pelirroja.  
  
Pero. . . -  
  
Hermione nos ayudaba a juntarnos en el Callejón Diagon o en Hogsmeade, aunque permanecía cerca siempre, y le llamábamos "él" para que nadie de ustedes supiera que era Draco y se lo pudiera decir a mis padres - decía explicándolo la pelirroja - pero luego de unos meses, nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos seguir así, además, no sentíamos lo mismo - Gin miró a Harry - así que quedamos como amigos -  
  
Ya veo, pero. . . ¿por qué no podía saberlo yo? Te creo Ron, porque es tu hermano y de ahí sabrían tus padres, pero ¿y yo? - Harry tenía curiosidad, así como una pequeña esperanza.  
  
Pues. . . - Ginny se sonrojó.  
  
Harry sonrió, se acercó a ella por detrás del sillón, se agachó un poco hasta dejar su cara cerca del oído de ella, y murmurar con cierta sensualidad: "¿Pues qué. . . Ginny?". Ella sintió un escalofrío, pero luego, como si fuera un sueño, los labios de Harry recorrían su rostro haciéndose un camino hasta llegar a los rojos y tímidos labios de Ginny, que cuando sintió ese contacto, se volteó completamente para besar a Harry, y ella murmurar "Porque aún no te olvidaba. . . y aún no logro hacerlo. . . "  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ron besaba con mayor pasión los labios de Hermione, y ella respondía de la misma manera. Se sentían volar, ambos deseaban eso hace años. . . hace más de tres años. Ahora Ron llevaba a Hermione a su habitación, y ella no reprochaba.  
  
Sentía como estaba sobre sus rodillas en la cama de Ron, que era bastante amplia. Sentía las manos del pelirrojo desabrochando su falda, que se había comenzado a deslizar por sus piernas hasta llegar sobre la cama, aún besándose, y veía como sus propias manos habían sacado la camisa de Ron por completo, y como ahora, ágilmente, sus manos desabrochaban los jeans de Ron, mientras él continuaba con ella, ahora sacando su polera. . . hasta que se detuvo.  
  
Ron. . . yo no puedo hacer esto -  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¡¡MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO!! Pero paso por una crisis de escritura. . . este capi no me ha gustado para nada :'( espero que por lo menos alguien lo haya disfrutado u_u yo solo escribía y escribía, no sé que tal les parezca. . . pero espero que me lo hagan saber ^^  
  
_ Cualquier opinión, fruta o verdura que quieran tirarme, howler, alegación, o simplemente cualquier cosa. . . aprieten ese botoncito de abajo que dice "Go", y me hacen MUY feliz ^^ sea lo que sea que me digan  
  
Adelanto: Tal vez ahora me deje llevar más por lo que pasará con Ron y Herms, pero igual escribiré algo de lo que pasará en el apartamento junto al de ella ^^ . . . ¿qué opina Ron ante las palabras recién dichas por Herms? ¿Qué le responderá él? ¿Harán algo? (u//u), ¿Ginny dejará de ser la niña que es ese mismo día? (doble u//u). . . ¡todo en el próximo capi!  
  
¡¡SALUDOS A TODOS!!  
  
+* Merodeadora_Chii *+  
  
PD1: Dejen sus opiniones, ¡por fis! ¡¡Así me harán muy, pero muy feliz!!  
  
PD2: Aún no sé quien dijo esos apodos del capi pasado, así que apenas lo sepa lo escribiré ^^  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
RESPONDO REVIEWS  
  
JaNy: ¡Gracias por tu review! Jajaja, a mí también me gustó la idea del corte de luz ^^ ¡Gracias por tus consejos! La verdad, no sé si lo logre bien en este capi u_u porque aún no comprendo muy bien eso de los tiempos, pero de todos modos mil gracias ^^  
  
Karla (Mione'): ¡Gracias por tu review! Estoy bien, gracias ^^ Y no te preocupes por no dejarme un review antes ^^ ¡¡Agradezco los reviews en cualquier momento!! ¡¡Gracias por tus opiniones acerca del fic!!  
  
Kiara McGonagall: ¡Gracias por tu review! A mi también me agrada esto del corte general de luz ^^ jajaja no haré nada que después se puedan arrepentir ;) Solo tal vez. . . ellos eligen ^^ ¡Qué genial que te este gustando el fic!  
  
Luz del Alba: ¡Gracias por tu review y por las felicitaciones! Enserio, ¡me animas! Espero que no hayas perdido el hilo u_u ¡disculpa el retraso!  
  
Anvi_Snape: ¡Gracias por tu review, Anvi, amiga mía! Aquí explico más o menos la razón por la que le decía "él" a Draco, y un poco más del pasado de Ginny con ese sensual rubio ;)  
  
Lil Granger ^^: ¡Gracias por tu review amiga mía! Y de nada por dedicarte el capi 3 ^^ ¡Me haces sonrojar u//u! Que genial que me consideres una persona que escribe bien u//u ¡Yo también te deseo lo mejor para este año! ¡Gracias por todo, Lil!  
  
Lipi Weasley: ¡Gracias por tu review! No creí que el título fuera a llamar la atención ^^ ¡Yo también he suspirado bastante escribiendo la historia, ya que también es mi pareja favorita (R / Hr)! ¿Ves que te dije algo de ese tipo (declaración) en este capi? ^^ Me encantó la parte en que Ron se lo dice *¬* ¡Disculpa la demora!  
  
Annita69 Lupin-Black: ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Y SÍ! ¡Me encanta Ron! Por eso describo siempre su figura, todo u//u ¡me has descubierto! Jajaja eso de las locuras pues ya vez como quedo ^^ espero que te haya gustado este capi ;)  
  
Psíquica: ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Que genial que este fic te encante! Me halagas ^^ ¡Ron y Herms para siempre, verdad! Que bueno que también te gustó mi otra historia ("Simplemente: Pensando en Ti") ¡Gracias por tus opiniones!  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
¡MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA! 


	6. to cap: Tú eres mi luz

Primero q nada, decirles que disculpen la demora, y q este capi es un intento de 'lemon poético' (explicaciones varias al final) y q puede q no te guste eso ^^ Bueno, cumplo con advertir. . . si quieres seguir leyendo. . . ¡adelante con el 6to capi!  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
____________________________________________  
  
LOCURAS EN UN QUINTO PISO  
  
Capítulo 6: Tú eres mi luz  
  
Ron. . . yo no puedo hacer esto -  
  
Ron se detuvo en el instante en que oyó la voz de Hermione decirle aquellas palabras. No sabía que decirle, pero lo único que sabía era que la amaba con toda su alma, con todo su corazón, y sentía que debía reafirmárselo a ella.  
  
Hermi yo. . . - comenzó con la voz algo nerviosa - yo te amo; y si no quieres hacer esto, no te obligaré. . . -  
  
No es eso Ron - sus ojos brillaban, como si de un momento a otro fueran a caer lágrimas de sus ellos - es que. . . no sé si está bien yo. . . tú sabes como soy yo. . . - no pudo hablar, su voz se quebró en ese momento, seguido de un pequeño sollozo.  
  
Ron miró a Herms, estaba solo con su ropa interior, se veía realmente hermosa, sonrió, ahora ya no había dudas: la amaba, no solo porque fuera hermosa a sus ojos, sino que ese tipo de 'aura' que la rodeaba, que en ese momento la hacía ver como una niña pequeña que necesitaba ser protegida, le atraía demasiado, le hacía sentir que él era el que debía protegerla, él que debía estar con ella siempre. . .  
  
1. Hermione - decía Ron, serio, pero a la vez con una mirada llena de ternura - dime por favor si es que dudas de mí. . . yo -  
  
1. ¡No! ¡Claro que no! - lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Amaba a Ron, y sabía que él a ella, pero lo que en ese momento la molestaba no era eso - Ron. . . tú sabes como soy yo, llevamos años conociéndonos y. . . - ella apoyo su frente en el hombro de Ron - necesito que alguien me diga que esta bien, alguien que. . . que me diga que lo que hacemos no está para nada mal, que me abrace y me susurre en el oído que me apoya, que me diga que al amarnos de esta forma, las cosas son correctas, que no hay errores en el amor. . . que no hay errores en 'nuestro' amor. . . -  
  
Ron quedó como petrificado, Hermione aún descansaba su peso en su hombro (de él), mientras él procesaba todo aquello dicho por Herms. Ella estaba asustada, no sabía si eso estaba bien o mal. Ron sonrió. . . tomó los hombros de Herms y los empujó un poco, delicadamente para quedar frente a frente con ella. Su mirada era como la de un ángel, sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas, contrastando con su cara que estaba algo pálida, su cabello castaño caía con unos bucles adelante, y algo despeinada, sus ojos miel, demostrando una inocencia y confusión digna de una niña que tiene miedo a lo desconocido. Su ropa interior, color celeste de encaje, le hacía ver muy linda, y esa mirada de '¿qué?', la cual hacía sonreír más al pelirrojo.  
  
Hermione lo miró, esos ojos azules le daban tanta calidez y confianza a la vez. . . él estaba despeinado también, sus mechones rojo fuego, algo sudados estaban sobre sus ojos, que lo hacían ver divertido y sexy. Solo traía sus boxers puestos, y estaban aún sus ojos conectados fijamente. Ron se acercó a ella y besó su frente: ella se sintió completamente segura con él, ese signo era más que mil palabras, 'nos amamos como nadie, mi amor, nada de esto está mal', esas palabras le dejaron a Hermione una cosa en claro: estaba lista, ese era el lugar, el momento indicado; la persona a la que le daría ese bello regalo era Ron, su Ron, le daría el regalo más lindo que una mujer le puede dar a un hombre, y más, si ese es el hombre al que se ama. . .  
  
Ella se acercó a Ron, y deposito un suave y tímido beso en los labios del pelirrojo, pensando en que eso le diría a él que ella estaba lista y segura. Ron sonrió, Hermione, su Hermione, sería ahora más suya que de nadie, que ahora compartirían sus cuerpos en una danza de perfecta sincronización. Él disimuladamente la recostaba en la cama, que ya estaba algo desordenada, y transformando un poco aquel tímido beso.  
  
1. Siempre te amaré Herms. . . - dice antes de besarla más apasionadamente.  
  
Herms le sonrió sincera, ya completamente recostada en aquella cama, la cual olía completamente a Ron y eso hacía que ella se relajara. Ron había comenzado a besarla, a recorrer con sus labios el cuello de su amada, y con sus manos las perfectas curvas de su amante, sus muslos, su cintura; mientras ella respiraba ya algo agitada, sintiendo los dulces y suaves labios del pelirrojo, que habría un poco estos al probar el sabor de su cuello, que despedía un olor especial, al perfume que él le regaló para su reciente cumpleaños.  
  
Volvieron ambos a concentrarse en los labios del otro, mientras Ron desabrochaba la fina prenda que cubría los pechos de Herms, y ella acariciaba la espalda de Ron, algo que siempre le había gustado que ella hiciera, inclusive cuando solo eran amigos. . . Con su dedo índice repasaba las curvas de Hermione, con su largo dedo pasaba de su nariz a sus labios, a su cuello, entre sus pechos, hasta llegar a su ombligo, ya que sintió que Hermione se estremecía: era un momento tan hermoso que hasta podía sentirse como vivir en el paraíso.  
  
Lentamente comenzaron a juntar un poco más sus cuerpos, a medida que en el reloj pasaban los minutos. Ella ya sentía su cuerpo arder, mientras Ron, quien ya no traía prenda alguna (al igual que Hermione), se posaba sobre ella, cuidando de no causarle daño alguno, con un cuidado digno de la joya más delicada y valiosa del mundo entero. Sus labios se besaban con pasión, entrelazando sus lenguas, uniendo sus labios, y de vez en cuando separándolos un poco para poder respirar. Ahora ambos se sentían experimentando por primera vez aquellas sensaciones.  
  
Ron sentía un deseo incontrolable, lo que hacía que actuara más "desesperado". Oír a Hermione comenzando a gemir por culpa de sus escurridizas manos era algo que Ron amaba, era como enamorarse de algo a primera vista.  
  
Hermione estaba en las nubes, Ron era su primer hombre, su primer amor, su único amante. El contacto con la piel de Ron, que ahora estaba más junto a la de ella lo que hacía que sintiera todo, completamente todo el cuerpo de Ron, le provocaba un ardor en su cuerpo, especialmente en su entrepierna, que ya estaba muy cerca del de Ron.  
  
5:12 a.m., siluetas se ven amararse en la oscuridad de un apartamento. Ropas tiradas por el cuarto sin delicadeza alguna. Ron besaba a Hermione, mientras estaba ya dentro de ella, quien gemía, llena de placer. Como acto reflejo, Ron comenzó a moverse un poco más, como queriendo hacerla sentir más feliz, tan feliz como él se sentía en aquel momento.  
  
1. Te amo, Te amo, Te amo - murmuraba Ron, mientras intensificaba un poco sus movimientos, y unas gotas de sudor cruzaban su frente.  
  
1. Yo también. . . Ron. . . para siempre - decía entre respiraciones agitadas.  
  
Ahora Hermione estaba sobre Ron, era una explosión de nuevas sensaciones, ella sentía que debía seguir, para que esa satisfacción que sentía durara, esos sentimientos y nervios como corrientes que recorrían su cuerpo era como una adicción, el sentir a Ron dentro de ella, al sentir al hombre que ama, al explorar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, ahora amante, la hacía sentir la chica más afortunada del mundo.  
  
Ron tenía a Hermione sobre él, y eso lo excitaba mucho. Ella estaba doblada, su espalda formaba una curva mientras con sus labios besaba a Ron en los suyos, y aún continuaban siendo un solo ser, un cuerpo formado por dos amantes locos el uno por el otro.  
  
Minutos más tarde, exhaustos, se tiraron en la cama, uno junto al otro, respirando agotadamente, habían llegado al punto máximo, al clímax, y estaban muy cansados.  
  
Hermione estaba ahí, recostada, acariciando el rojo cabello de su dulce amante, mientras este, al parecer, dormía. Se acercó a su oído y susurró: 'Fue maravilloso, Ron. No sabes cuanto te amo, mi amor', y se recostó a su lado, dispuesta a dormir, sin notar una sonrisa formada en los labios del pelirrojo. . .  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Unos rayos de sol se asomaron en una habitación, en la cual, dos muchachos estaban dormidos, uno junto al otro, gozando de la tranquilidad, hasta que unos de estos rayos los perturbaron, haciendo que los residentes de aquel cuarto se disgustaran un poco.  
  
Ron miró a su lado, y sonriendo, murmuró - Bueno días, Hermi -  
  
1. Buenos días - sonrió Hermione, quien estaba con el cabello muy enmarañado.  
  
1. ¿Cómo amaneciste? - dice el pelirrojo, levantándose un poco, y poniéndose unos boxers.  
  
1. De maravilla - sonrió ella, poniéndose una bata del pelirrojo.  
  
Ambos se levantaron hacia la cocina, a prepararse el desayuno. Mientras reían haciendo eso a la manera muggle. Se sirvieron un jugo de naranja cada uno, acompañados de tostadas, y en el caso de Ron, huevos revueltos. Se lanzaban miradas llenas de complicidad, reían coquetamente y de vez en cuando unían sus labios tiernamente, sin importarles nada. Había pasado mucho entre los dos, así es que nada podría arruinarles su felicidad en ese momento.  
  
Ya era tarde, era día sábado, eran las 12 del día, habían dormido mucho. Hermione decidió ir a su departamento a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. En la puerta del apartamento del pelirrojo se despidieron con un beso (el cual Ron no quería terminar) y ella se dirigió al suyo. Ron cerró la puerta, 'Gracias al cielo' pensó Hermione, ya que en el mismo momento en que Ron cerró su puerta, la del departamento de Harry se abrió, mostrando a una dormida Ginny, yendo hacia su propio departamento, y sin siquiera notar a Hermione, quien miró al joven Potter, que la miraba con algo de temor. . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¡HOLAP! ¡AHORA SÍ UN MILLÓN DE DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO!  
  
Ahora sí que tarde u_u ¿me perdonarán, verdad? Espero que sí. . . ¡Además ni siquiera es tan largo! Pero ya les daré la explicación. . . yo no tengo experiencia alguna para escribir esto u//u en todo sentido hablando (de antemano disculpas por si hay algún error con respecto a eso), e intente hacer un "lemon poético" (no sé si eso existe :p ) pero para mí es como escribir lo que hacen en forma tierna, casi sin descripciones tan precisas, y me ha costado demasiado escribirlo. ¡Espero q por lo menos les haya gustado! Que va con todo mi cariño para ustedes.  
  
Este capi es para todos los que siguen esta historia mía ^^ Espero q les haya gustado, la verdad, me ha costado mucho hacerlo, y lo intente solo por ustedes. . .  
  
Bueno, esperando algún review. . . ¡enserio que diga cualquier cosa con relación al fic o a este capi en especial! Acepto TODO, que me tiren cualquier verdura, howler, gritos, reclamos. . . ¡cualquier cosa! (menos virus u_u) Solo quiero saber que tal me quedo este capi u_u'  
  
Por último decirles que tal vez me demore un poco en actualizar (no me maten, ¡por fis!) pero es que me voy de vacaciones, pero les prometo avanzarlo, y si es que puedo, publicar mientras estoy allá.  
  
¡MUCHÍSIMOS SALUDOS!  
  
Este capi con todo mi afecto  
  
+* Merodeadora_Chii *+  
  
.:RON4EVER: Merodeadora_Chii & Ford Anglia 2000 & Lil Granger & JaNy:.RON4EVER  
  
~Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever~  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN A LOS 15 REVIEWS DEL CAPI ANTERIOR. . . ¡CASI LLORO DE LA EMOCIÓN!  
  
Gracias a:  
  
* Mariaq Malfoy * Lil Granger * PaMe-LiTa * Jessi Weasley * Anvi Snape * Aran Granger * Afrodita * Kiara McGonagall * JaNy * CoNnY-B * La-NiNia-PiTu * Annita69 Lupin-Black * Angela30 * oOCaritoOo * Lipi Weasley * __ Y a Anne M. Riddle por su review del capi 3. . . en realidad, agradezco todos los reviews ^^  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: eternamente agradecida  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
¡DÉJENME REVIEWS, POR FIS! 


	7. mo cap: En el departamento continuo

LOCURAS EN UN QUINTO PISO  
  
Capítulo 7: En el departamento continuo  
  
Luego de que Ginny entrara a su apartamento, Harry balbuceó nervioso.  
  
Este. . . Hermione, yo. . . - cada vez se ponía más rojo - yo. . . nosotros. . . Mione, necesito un consejo con urgencia - ella solo lo miró.  
  
Harry, me baño y hablamos, ¿si? -  
  
Por lo que había notado Herms, su mejor amigo estaba metido en un lío. Si Ron se llegaba a enterar de que su "hermanita" menor había estado toda la noche con Harry, de seguro esa amistad no duraría demasiado tiempo más.  
  
Se metió a la ducha, era realmente exquisito sentir el agua semi fría pasar por su cuerpo desnudo. Su cuerpo. . . su cuerpo que ahora era completamente del hombre que más amaba, y del que no quería separase jamás. Estaba segura de que esa había sido la experiencia más linda que ella hubiera pasado, no era un símbolo de 'no control de hormonas', sino que había sido un acto lleno de amor, de entrega, de confianza, de poner en manos y alma de Ron lo más preciado para ella.  
  
Ya pasado un poco, y con una toalla amarrada cubriendo lo que se tenía que cubrir, fue a su cuarto a vestirse; y luego de escoger la ropa (un vestido hasta la rodilla color blanco amarrado tras el cuello) y peinarse, marcó el número de teléfono de Harry.  
  
Al mirar por el ojo mágico de la puerta (lo que hay en las puertas para ver quien está afuera) se encontró con unos ojos verdes esmeralda, los inconfundibles de su mejor amigo y confidente.  
  
Hermione. . . - dice él apenas la ve.  
  
Calma, pasa por favor - dice ella, retirándose un poco de la entrada.  
  
Ambos se sientan en los sillones, Hermione esperando a que Harry le explicara todo, pero al ver que este solo miraba hacia todos lados menos hacia ella, decide comenzar por su cuenta.  
  
Harry, necesito que me cuentes todo - las palabras que acababa de decir ella, eran las más temidas por Harry a juzgar por su reacción, ya que comenzó a hacerse sonar los dedos, muy nervioso.  
  
Este. . . de acuerdo -  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
La electricidad se había ido, pero con la luz de las velas se notaba claramente como una pareja se besaba apasionadamente sobre un sillón. Estos jóvenes son ambos brujos, llamados Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Mientras los minutos pasaban, las caricias, besos, y deseos aumentaban cada vez más de nivel, y se hacía cada vez más difícil controlarlos. Los labios de él recorrían el cuello de la pelirroja, mientras con sus dedos, delicadamente, desabrochaba el chaleco fino de Ginny, quien solo lanzaba suspiros cada vez más parecidos a gemidos, tanto por los labios de su amante como por sus suaves manos, agregando que ella no se quedaba 'completamente' quieta.  
  
Ginny, no sabes hace cuanto quería decirte esto, pero no me atrevía, siempre creí que era solo un capricho de niños - decía a duras penas Harry, ya que la emoción que sentía era demasiada.  
  
Ginny soltó una risita, y no hizo nada más que besarlo tiernamente. Sus cuerpos estaban subiendo un poco de temperatura, ambos estaban con todas sus ropas, pero la pasión y el deseo acumulado por tantos años era tal, que hacía que el control no existiera, que se fuera al vacío. . . que desapareciera entre los recuerdos de desesperación de ambos al no conocer los sentimientos del otro.  
  
Pero no todo sería color de rosas lamentablemente. . . sin que nadie supiera el porque, Harry se detuvo. Ella lo miró algo confusa. . . ¿acaso nada de eso era real?  
  
Perdóname Ginny, pero creo que no estoy listo para esto. . . - dijo Harry, pero Ginny no espero la explicación.  
  
¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de todo aquello que me has dicho? - Ginny sentía su mundo derrumbarse.  
  
¡Ginny cómo se te ocurre decirme eso! Te amo, y por eso te lo digo. . . no quiero que hagamos esto esta noche. . . quiero estar seguro de todo yo. . . -  
  
¡¿Quieres estar seguro?! - Ginny malinterpretó las cosas, pero ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar un poco más o a escuchar a Harry - ¿No que me amabas? -  
  
Ginny se levantó tan súbitamente que tiró a Harry al suelo, y se encerró en el baño. Harry estuvo mucho tiempo golpeando, incluso luego de encontrar su varita e intentar con un Alohomora, no pudo abrir la puerta. . . Ginny había mal interpretado sus sentimientos, ella había juzgado mal. . . ¿o es que ella tenía todo tan claro?. . . ese era el problema. . . él aun no superaba todos los sufrimientos que había sentido durante su vida en el ámbito amoroso, temía amar tanto porque aunque no quisiera, él había llegado a amar a Cho durante sus años en Hogwarts; temía después pensar que era solo un error, estaba inseguro y pensó que tal vez al sentir a Ginny pensara que era la zorra de Cho, y que con eso lastimaría a Ginny, pero ella no comprendió, y eso era lo que a él más le había dolido aquella madrugada. . . para Ginny iba a ser la primera vez, pero para Harry no, él ya la había perdido poco después de salir de Hogwarts con Cho, y su deseo era que para Ginny fuera una experiencia maravillosa, y no dejaría que esa pequeña posibilidad de sentir a Cho en vez de ella arruinara ese momento para su Ginny, la misma Ginny que no lo había escuchado. . .  
  
**FIN FLASH BACK**  
  
Me quedé dormido en el sillón, cuando escuché que la puerta se abrió corrí, pero ella no me habló. . . hasta que te vi. . . Hermi, yo la amo, ahora no tengo dudas, pero si ella me quisiera tanto como me lo repitió tantas veces no me habría gritado así, habría intentado entenderme por lo menos, me habría dejado explicarle. . . no sé si esto será tan fácil de olvidar - terminó Harry, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.  
  
Te comprendo Harry - decía mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él siempre había ayudado a Ron y a ella, ahora era su turno - hablaré con Ginny, le diré que me explique todo, por ahora, intenta no pensar en eso, hasta que vuelvan a hablar, ¿si? -  
  
Harry asintió. Ambos se levantaron y se dieron un largo abrazo, de amigos, de amigos que se quieren. Al salir Harry, Herms llamó enseguida a su mejor amiga, quien con dificultad le había dicho por teléfono que fuera a su departamento a hablar. . .  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Llegó al departamento de Ginny, y luego de tocar y tocar su timbre y que nadie respondiera, decidió entrar con sus llaves. . . su amiga estaba sacando algo de comer, y se sentaba en su comedor, mirando a Herms a los ojos, y esta notó lo enrojecidos que estaban los ojos de Ginny.  
  
] El departamento de Ginny era como el de los demás, pero ella había hecho un cambio respecto a la cocina: esta era estilo americano, y estaba junto al comedor. La cocina era totalmente normal, como muggle, pero con uno y otro instrumento mágico. Su comedor, que estaba junto a un tipo de mesa que era parte de la cocina, era con muebles simulando madera. [  
  
Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny, que le dejó un jugo de naranja justo enfrente, y como Harry, no comenzó a hablar del tema hasta que Hermione lo mencionó.  
  
Ginny, sé que sabes a que vengo, porque estoy segura que además sabes que he hablado con Harry - dice Hermione, tranquila y bebiendo de su vaso.  
  
Aciertas como siempre, Herms - dice Ginny - creo que él te contó todo como es, así que no se qué otra explicación quieres que yo te dé. . . a menos que me decepcione nuevamente y te haya mentido. . . -  
  
No lo digas así, que se nota en tus ojos que tus frías palabras no son lo que realmente piensas - dice ella algo severa, mirando a su amiga, para que esta comenzara a hablar más sinceramente.  
  
Luego de unos momentos de silencio, sin que Hermione insistiera, Ginny volvió a hablar.  
  
Ok, lo siento - dice Ginny, y sus ojos comienzan a brillar, hasta que una lágrima rueda por la mejilla de esta - me ha destrozado Hermione, pero sé que me equivoqué, por eso lloro, porque sé que ahora si que lo perdí -  
  
No digas eso - Hermione abraza a Ginny - él esta enamorado de ti, y aunque me haya dicho que no sería fácil de olvidar - Ginny sollozó un poco más - te ama, y eso es lo importante. . . -  
  
¡¿Entonces por qué destrozó mi corazón Hermione?! - dice Ginny, fuera de si, Hermione intentó hablarle, pero Ginny la detuvo - ¿¡Porqué no me explicó sus razones!?. . . - Ginny nuevamente calló a Hermione que volvía a intentar hablar - Sé que ahora debo parecer hambrienta de sexo, pero no es así, quería darle esto que es tan importante, pero él solo -  
  
¡¡Quieres callarte un segundo, por favor!!- Hermione la interrumpió, comenzando a hartarse - Perdóname Ginny, pero era la única manera de que te calmaras - dice tranquila Hermione - Harry ha sufrido mucho durante su vida, y no creo que para él sea tan fácil esto, sumándole que su mejor amigo es tu hermano, el sobreprotector más grande de todo el mundo  
  
Ginny la mira a los ojos, con su mano en una de sus mejillas secándose las lágrimas, sus ojos se estremecen un poco, y lágrimas caen al Ginny correr a los brazos de Hermione.  
  
Hablaré con él esta misma noche. . . - dice decidida Ginny, luego de un momento de silencio.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ron estaba ahora en el apartamento de Hermione, esta había preparado la cena. Ambos sonreían. Hermione pensaba en que ocurriría si sus amigos se reconciliaban, ya que Ron era un hermano muy celoso.  
  
¿Ocurre algo, Hermi? - pregunta Ron, tomando la mano de Hermione sobre la mesa.  
  
No amor, no me sucede nada - sonríe Hermi. Ambos permanecen en silencio, pero luego de unos instantes Ron decide romperlo.  
  
¿Sabes algo? Estuve pensando y creo que si Ginny tuviera que tener novio o algo así, me gustaría que fuera Harry. . . sé que a Ginny aún le gusta, y creo que a Harry también, aunque no me lo ha dicho; pero por lo menos conozco bien a Harry, y sé que no le haría daño -  
  
Sonó un ruido que hacía el tenedor cayéndose en la mesa de vidrio,  
Hermione estaba con la boca abierta. . . Ron la miraba algo confuso. . .  
ella repentinamente comenzó a reír, lo que provocó que Ron frunciera un  
poco el entrecejo, aunque sonriendo. . .  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ginny movía las manos nerviosamente, estaba esperando a Harry en su  
departamento, le había enviado una lechuza (ya que no se atrevía a  
llamarlo por teléfono) y lo esperaba en frente a la puerta, con un lindo  
vestido elegante color verde, y unas velas en la mesita de centro del  
living de Ginny, el cual estaba decorado en tonos azules. Sonó el timbre,  
Ginny caminó despacio hasta abrirla. . . Harry estaba allí, con un enorme  
ramo de 12 rosas rojas y una blanca, lo que significaba una cosa. . .  
  
Te amo Ginny - dice Harry.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¡¡HOLA!! Sé que me he tardado, pero les había explicado que estoy de vacaciones, y este capi lo he escrito mientras me encontraba en la playa.  
  
¡HA QUEDADO HORRIBLE! Solo espero que alguien lo haya leído u_u no quedó muy bien que digamos. . . creo q salió pésimo :'(  
  
Ahora les adelanto que el próximo capi se llamará "Felicidad", y será el último, aunque también habrá un epílogo (será de unos años después), bueno, ¡eso!  
  
Espero que me hagan saber sus opiniones que para mi es muy importante, sea cual sea, tírenme verduras, envíenme vociferadores, criticas, etc. ¡Menos virus!  
  
¡¡MUCHÍSIMOS SALUDOS!!  
  
+* Merodeadora_Chii *+  
  
RON4EVER.:Merodeadora_Chii & Ford Anglia 2000 & Lil Granger & JaNy:.RON4EVER  
  
~Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever~  
  
PD1: La idea de que Harry pensara en otra mientras estaba con Ginny es una idea que ha salido en una película :P  
  
PD2: ¡Déjenme reviews porfa!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPI ANTERIOR, AÚN NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGA 60 REVIEWS (Chica emocionada). . . ¡¡DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - 


	8. vo cap: Felicidad y nuestra primera expe...

LOCURAS EN UN QUINTO PISO  
  
Capítulo 8: Felicidad. . . y nuestra primera experiencia  
  
UN AÑO DESPUÉS  
  
Una pareja salía de un establecimiento, de la mano, al parecer se dirigían al estacionamiento de aquel lugar. Ya llevaban un año y un poco más de relación, la cual iba sumamente bien. De vez en cuando peleaban, pero no podían estar el uno sin el otro, por lo que no duraban ni 5 horas enojados.  
  
¡Voy por Ginny, nos vemos después! - gritó un guapo chico de cabello negro azabache, mientras corría hacia un bello y moderno auto color verde.  
  
La pareja solo sonrió. Ron abrió la puerta de su auto y Hermione entró entre risas. Ya dentro del automóvil último modelo color ámbar, ambos conversaban animadamente.  
  
Bueno, son las 5:30 p.m. Ron, creo que deberíamos ir enseguida a casa de Remus, o los vamos a retrasar para su cena -  
  
Estoy de acuerdo. . . aunque. . . se me hace raro, jamás he cuidado niños - dice algo temeroso, Hermione se ríe divertida.  
  
Oh, vamos Ron, serán solo unas horas, además, solo tienen 7, 5 y 4 años -  
  
Si tú lo dices - dice no muy convencido el pelirrojo.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ya había pasado una media hora cuando llegaron a una lujosa casa de unos 5 pisos: era una casa enorme, digna del Ministro de Magia. . . o más bien 'de la'. . .  
  
DING - DONG  
  
Una mujer de 43 años abrió la puerta. Era alta, delgada y muy bonita. Unos bellos ojos grises y un brillante pelo negro liso, que ahora iba suelto, hacía que se viera mucho más joven de lo que era. Iba vestida con un vestido elegante largo color púrpura, y una capa sobre este, en la cual había una chapita de oro que decía 'Ministra de Magia', y de fondo salía la bandera de Inglaterra. Aquella mujer les sonrió con una hermosa y dulce sonrisa.  
  
Muy buenas. . . - miró su reloj, aún sonriendo - tardes, llegan justo a tiempo, chicos. Remus vendrá en un momento con los pequeños.  
  
] Aquella mujer se llamaba Susan March y era la actual Ministra de Magia. Ella se había reunido con Remus, justo luego de que él renunciara de su trabajo en Hogwarts; y habían vuelta a ser pareja (lo habían sido en sus años de Hogwarts). Hace 8 años se habían casado.  
  
Ella luego de graduarse de auror y estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había entrado a trabajar en el Ministerio desde muy joven, hasta subir al más alto escalón de este: Ministro de Magia. [  
  
Un hombre de la misma edad que la mujer, de cabello castaño claro aunque con muchas canas y de hermosos ojos dorados, sumamente bellos, acababa de llegar con una niña en los brazos, y dos niños a cada lado de él.  
  
Hola - saludó jovial, sonriendo - gracias por venir a cuidar a los monstruos - sonrió ignorando un poco la mirada severa de su mujer.  
  
Ya nos vamos chicos, o llegaremos tarde a la cena con el Ministerio de Magia de Italia. . . no sé que va a ser de nosotros con tanta gente metida allí, pero bueno. Volveremos como a las 11, algunas instrucciones están en el refrigerador en la cocina - sonrió a los muchachos. Pero luego cambió drásticamente al dirigirse a los niños, y Ron recordó a su madre, Molly, en 2do año cuando los regañó duramente y luego vio a Harry y le habló de lo más tierna, solo de ella había visto tan rápidos cambios de tono - Niños, pórtense bien con Tío Ron y Tía Hermione, ¿prometido? -  
  
¡Prometido! - dijeron los tres. Remus bajó a la pequeña y se dirigió a su mujer.  
  
Amor, ¿no olvidas algo? - dice mirando a los pequeños.  
  
¡Cierto! - dice Susan - los presentaré: Ella es nuestra hija Courtney. . .  
  
] Era una niña de 4 años, con una mirada tierna y angelical. Tenía estatura normal y era delgada y fina. Sus ojos eran grises, con un ligero color verde. Su cabello, largo con bucles al final, era castaño claro, casi rubio, con destellos plateados. Las mejillas rosadas y algo de picardía en su carita, pero. . . [  
  
Sé lo que piensas, Ron - interrumpe sus pensamientos Susan - Y sí. Mi abuela tenía sangre de 'veela', por lo que ella también heredó algunos dotes - sonrió a su hija - Continúo: él es nuestro otro hijo, Tom. . .  
  
] Un niño de 7 años, muy parecido a sus padres: Era delgado y un poco más alto de lo normal. Cabello negro como su madre, pero la misma cara de Remus, y también lo dorados de sus ojos. Parecía ser bastante maduro. [  
  
Por último él - dice Remus, sonriéndole al último pequeño - se llama Bill, y es el hijo de mi querido amigo Sirius - sonríe ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes.  
  
] Este era la réplica joven de su padre: Un poco más alto que Courtney, con el pelo negro y un poco más largo que lo habitual. Los ojos, aunque verdes (supusieron que como la madre) tenían la misma chispa de picardía que tenía Sirius. . . parecía un 'digno hijo del travieso merodeador Canuto' [  
  
Luego de que Susan y Remus se despidieran de Ron y Hermione, y besaran a los tres pequeños niños en la frente, se marcharon, dejando solos a Ron y Herms. . .  
  
Bueno Ron - dice Hermione con esa característica seguridad al hablar - estas serán unas largas horas. . .  
  
** 1era Misión: La Merienda - cena (7:00 p.m.) **  
  
Apenas se cerró la puerta de la gigante casa de los Lupin, los más pequeños comenzaron a tirar de los brazos de Ron, gritándole "vamos a jugar, ¿sí?, ¿sí?, ¿sí?" Hermione sonreía: Ron se veía muy tierno tratando de soltarse de las manitas de los niños, diciéndoles con paciencia "Bien, vamos. . . pero suéltenme. . . ¡¡Hermione!!" La recién mencionada rió: Ron intentaba soltarse y gritaba como si fuera de la misma edad que los peques.  
  
Ya niños, son las 6:45 p.m., así es que iré a preparar la merienda cena - decía mientras todos estaban en la gran cocina - acá dice que comen. . . - miraba unos platos que había en el refrigerador - solo hay que calentarlos en el microondas -  
  
¿Micro que? - dice Ron, mientras los niños reían, y corrían alrededor de Ron, y Tom, el mayor, se iba con Hermione para ayudarle.  
  
Luego de que Hermione le explicara a Ron que un microondas era lo que él usualmente llamaba "micondras", calentaron la cena y sentaron a los niños. Ron estaba sentándose a comer junto a Hermione cuando recibe en un lado de la cara un 'puré volador'.  
  
¿Quién ha hecho eso? - dice algo molesto, mientras Hermione reía por lo bajo limpiándole la cara.  
  
Bill, compórtate. . . - un poco más de puré calló a Tom también.  
  
La comida volaba por la cocina, hasta que Hermione tomó su varita y mandó todo, los platos (casi vacíos, ya que habían comido ya bastante y arrojaban las sobras), el puré volador y los cubiertos junto a ella.  
  
Se acabó el juego niños, eso no se hace - dice mirándolos tal y como la Profesora McGonagall lo hubiese hecho. Miró la cocina, a los niños, el suelo. . . *suspiro* - bien, acá dice que ahora deben ducharse para después ir a la cama -  
  
** 2da Misión: El baño (7:45 p.m.) **  
  
Luego de que Ron con un hábil movimiento de varita limpiara toda la comida, tanto del suelo como de los platos, y estuviera ordenado, ayudó a Hermione a llevar a los niños al baño del 2do piso. . .  
  
] Era un baño gigante: Adornado en tonos divertidos verde y azul. Parecía como una fantasía para los niños, que estaban riendo por el baño. En la tina había desde útiles de aseo, hasta patos de goma. . . [  
  
Bien Ron - dice Hermione - bañaré primero a Tom, luego a Bill y a Courtney juntos, son pequeños y esto parece una piscina - sonrió, y dijo de pronto con ojos de perrito - Amor. . . ¿podrías cuidar a Bill y la peque mientras lo baño? - Ron, mirando embobado a Hermione, asintió.  
  
Trabajo duro, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Hermione estaba algo nerviosa, era la primera vez que bañaría a un niño, era la primera vez que se comportaría como una mamá. Miró hacía atrás, y vio a Ron jugando con los niños, que estaban con su ropa sucia después de la 'guerra de comida', y Ron también estaba sucio, ya que Bill y Courtney reían subiéndose a su espalda.  
  
"No es tan malo como creía", pensaba Hermione mientras cubría de espuma el cabello de Tom, y este, obediente, se tapaba los ojos. Luego de haber sacado la espuma de todo el pequeño, lo cubrió con una gran toalla color azul, y lo secó. Mientras este se abotonaba la camisa del pijama, Herms le secaba el cabello con un artefacto muggle llamado secador, Ron llevaba a los otros peques a la tina de baño.  
  
¡SPLASH!  
  
Al parecer ambos disfrutaban de los baños, ya que se habían tirado de 'bomba' al agua, mojando a Ron entero, y casi completamente a Herms. Todos reían, hasta Tom, que luego de darle un pequeño besito a Herms en la mejilla se fue a sentar a un tipo de sillón que había en el lujoso baño a ver un cuento con imágenes y algo de lectura. Hermione lo miró dulcemente: ser madre parecía una tortura (pensaba cuando era pequeña), pero ahora era algo que ella deseaba. . . y por supuesto, que ese bello pelirrojo que ahora reía fuera el padre de esos hijos.  
  
Al ir a ayudarlo, Ron se fijó en lo mojada que estaba Hermione, lo que hacía que su ropa se le pegara al cuerpo. . . se sonrojó notablemente. Hace ya unas horas que no la besaba, ni la tocaba. Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios furtivamente. Los niños no lo habían notado al estar concentrados en mojarse. Ella le sonrió a Ron, y con una mirada le dijo que después y que ella también deseaba besarlo. Al parecer Ron también había notado lo lindo que sería ser padre de los hijos de Hermione ^^  
  
Luego de terminar de secar a todos, Hermione tomó el papel que estaba en el refrigerador y leyó rápidamente. . .  
  
Los niños corrieron hacia un tipo de ascensor simple que había justo al lado de una escalera de caracol en una esquina. La casa era fenomenal. Por lo que leyó, los niños veían televisión en la habitación de sus padres en el 3er piso, o jugaban en su piso (Hermione se quedó O_O al leer, la casa era como de un millonario O_O) y luego, a las 8:20 leían un cuento.  
  
Se la pasaron un buen rato jugando con los niños, que eran muy alegres y juguetones, solo que Tom era más bien callado y poco inquieto. Hermione pensó que Susan debe de haber sido así, mientras que Ron pensaba que así serían los pequeños hijos de Percy (:D)  
  
** 3era y última Misión: Dormir (8:45 p.m.) **  
  
Ya era la hora para que ellos se calmaran un poco y pudieran dormir. La había pasado muy bien con los niños, y Ron quería comentarle unas cosas a Hermione, pensaba mientras apretaba algo en su chaqueta.  
  
Muy bien, Tom que es el mayor me ayudará a escoger que vamos a leer hoy, ¿sí? - dice Hermione, tierna - hay muchos libros muggles, Ron, y otros de magos, ¡ven a ver! - sonrió, como reviviendo su infancia, lo que provocó en Ron un nuevo deseo de saltar a besarla.  
  
Ron acomodó a los niños, uno junto al otro, en medio la niña, y los arropó con las sábanas, poniéndose a un lado de la cama, y Herms al otro dejando a los niños en medio de ambos.  
  
"Había una vez, en un pueblo lleeeeeno (efecto de cuenta cuentos) de castillos, en el castillo mááááás grande, vivía un rey llamado Arturo, que vivía junto a la reina Celeste, acababan de tener a su pequeña hija, una linda brujita llamada Emily. . ." - relataba Hermione.  
  
Así relataba Hermione, mientras los pequeños, cada vez menos despiertos, escuchaban llenos de gusto el relato que 'Tía Mione' les contaba. Cuando esta acabó, tuvo que contener una risita, ya que además de los tres pequeños dormidos, estaba Ron, allí, junto a Bill, apoyado en la almohada con su codo y su mano apoyando la cabeza, semi dormido.  
  
Hermione se levantó sin hacer mucho movimiento ni ruido, y despertó a Ron con un beso en los labios, murmurándole "Ron, hay que ir a acostar a los niños".  
  
Ron le dijo que lo mejor era dejarlos allí, sino, se despertarían, y además sus habitaciones eran separadas y les costaría volver a dormir. Luego de que ambos besaran la frente de cada uno de los pequeños, se levantaron y bajaron a la cocina, Hermione miraba algo extrañada a Ron, que parecía nervioso.  
  
Al llegar a la cocina, ambos se sentaron y Hermione sirvió unas cervezas de mantequilla para los dos, y apenas se sentó, habló a Ron.  
  
¿Ocurre algo malo? - le preguntó, algo confusa, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
No, es solo que. . . - sacó la mano del bolsillo, junto con una pequeña cajita en forma de oso, y le dijo - Hermione tú. . . - se detuvo - debo hacerte una pregunta.  
  
Dime Ronnie - dice ella tiernamente.  
  
Tú. . . - puso la mano sobre la mesa, y sobre ella estaba la cajita en forma de oso, Hermione contuvo la respiración unos momentos "¿sería posible?" - Tú. . . - abrió la cajita, mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro - ¿querrías casarte conmigo? -  
  
Ella quedó paralizada. . . ¿había escuchado bien? De pronto, al ver la sonrisa nerviosa de Ron lo comprobó: No es un sueño. Saltó a los brazos de Ron y le dijo un tierno '¡SÍ!', y luego unieron sus labios con ternura y pasión. . .  
  
Lamentamos interrumpir - dice Remus luego de un rato, con una sonrisa y asomando la cabeza por la cocina, junto a Susan, que también sonreía - pero no quisimos tocar el timbre o despertaríamos a los niños.  
  
Se separaron rápidamente, sonrojados. . . Además de haber tenido una linda experiencia. . . esa noche acabó sellando la promesa de que, algún día, ellos serían así de felices. . .  
  
FIN  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¡Hola! Ahora si que no he tardado en actualizar ^^. . . . . . . ¡¡SE TERMINÓ!! :'( Me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado el final, la verdad me siento bien luego de escribirla, espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí escribirla. . . ¡solo espero que les haya gustado mucho! A mí no me gustó nada como quedó el capi anterior. . . pero este a mí me encantó ^^ espero que a ustedes también.  
  
¡OIGAN! Pero les dejo una noticia buena (creo que es buena. . . ¿no?) Pero habrá un epílogo de unos años después. . . espero hacerlo pronto ^^  
  
Bueno, ¡esperando que todos estén muy bien!  
  
Les manda muchos saludos  
  
Merodeadora_Chii  
  
RON4EVER.:Merodeadora_Chii & Ford Anglia 2000 & Lil Granger & JaNy:.RON4EVER  
  
~Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever~  
  
Aprovecho de decir que este capi va DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A MIS AMIGAS: JaNy, Lil Granger y Ford Anglia 2000, con las que soy parte de este grupo ^^  
  
++ Por cierto, ante esta duda: Harry fue así de caballeroso porque aunque quisiera realmente consumir su amor con Ginny (la carne es débil, supongo ^^) la amaba tanto que sintió que tras tanto esperar y tantos problemas que le causó a la pequeña Ginny (ahora no tan pequeña :p) no podía hacerle algo así, no podía que esa posibilidad de pensar en Cho le causara un peso muy grande en el corazón (Gracias por mencionarlo, Tabatas) ++  
  
¡AH! También decirles a las personas que están leyendo esta historia y que ya leyeron el 5to libro que yo estoy segura (por lo menos me convenzo u_u) de que eso NO le pasó a Sirius. . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO. . . ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN ALGUNA OPINIÓN RESPECTO A ESTE CAPI ^^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - 


	9. Epílogo

****

LOCURAS EN UN QUINTO PISO

Epílogo 

15 AÑOS DESPUÉS (n/a: Ron y Herms tienen 36 años ^^)

En una gran casa, en una peculiar mañana fría de fines de verano, se oía un auto arrancar de una de las casas más lindas y adornadas de toda la cuadra. Allí, dentro del auto, iban cinco personas: manejando el bello auto iba un guapo pelirrojo de nombre Ronald Weasley, sonriendo con algo de sueño; junto a él, se encontraba su esposa, Hermione Granger, que sonreía. . . recordaba en ese mismo momento como había sido la primera vez que llevó a su hija, Elizabeth, al andén 9 3 / 4, hacía ya dos años. . . 

__

***FLASH BACK**

- ¡Ron! ¿Echaste el baúl de Eli al auto? – se oía a una mujer gritar.

- Sí mi amor – dijo con paciencia un pelirrojo, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina junto a sus dos mujeres favoritas – ¿Y Eli?, ¿Estás lista para Hogwarts? –

- ¡Claro Papi! Ya quiero llegar allá – dijo una muchacha de unos 11 años.

- Mami, yo también quiero ir – dijo un pequeño niño haciendo un puchero mientras miraba curioso por sobre la mesa, debía tener unos 5 años, y tenía el pelo alborotado color castaño, y los ojitos color azul, como su padre.

- Oh vamos Arthur, faltan aún seis años para eso – dijo Hermione, tomando a su hijo en los brazos, y luego dirigiéndose a su hija - Elizabeth. . . quiero que seas responsable, que recuerdes que no todo es juego con tu primo James, y que las calificaciones -

- . . . Son muy importantes para mi futuro, ¡lo sé! – la interrumpió su hija – ya me sé ese discurso desde el año pasado – se quejó la niña, terminando de tomar un vaso de leche.

- ¿Terminaste? Bueno, ve a lavarte los dientes y pues nos vamos – sonrió Hermione, bajando a su hijo que quería acompañar a su hermana mayor ^^

Cuando ya sus hijos salieron de la cocina, Ron le sonrió a su mujer que miraba por la ventana algo preocupada.

- Hermi cálmate, ¿estaba así tu madre cuando fuiste a tu 1er año? –

- Aún peor, pero eso no importa Ron, quiero que Eli sea una buena estudiante. . . – 

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Hermione desvió su mirada perdida a su hija, la cual llevaba en los brazos y clamaba atención, su nombre era Melisa. . . era una bella niña de cabellos castaños como su madre, aunque con unos cuantos destellos rojizos. Sus ojos eran miel, era el reflejo de Hermione cuando era pequeña. Tenía solo 4 años.

En el asiento trasero iba una linda muchacha. . . la primogénita de la pareja, y tenía ya 13 años. . . era una muchacha muy bonita. El cabello era idéntico como el de todos los Weasley, ya que era pelirroja, al igual que su padre. Los ojos, sin embargo, eran los mismos que de su madre, un color miel bastante lindo. Era de estatura normal, delgada, y con una cara que bien se parecía a la de Fred y George cuando algo tramaban, aunque ahora parecía algo distante.

Junto a ella iba un niño de 7 años de edad, llamado Arthur: era un niño de cabello castaño, al igual que su madre, sin embargo los ojos eran idénticos a los de Ron. Muy guapo, un poco más algo de lo normal para su edad, y era, sin duda alguna, el más ferviente admirador de los gemelos Weasley.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ya habían llegado a la estación de King Cross, entraban simulando que eran 'muggles', mientras Ron y Hermione conversaban de lo cerca que estaban de mandar a su hijo Arthur a 'aquella escuela'. 

Luego de pasar al andén 9 3 / 4, se encontraron con la familia de los Potter, que venían con sus tres hijos. . . 

El primero era James. . . tenía exactamente la misma cara de Harry, el mismo cabello sin dejarse domar, y era un poco más alto que cuando Harry tenía esa edad y vivía con los Dursley. Los ojos, eran castaños al igual que Ginny, pero su traviesa sonrisa daba a entender que era el vivo retrato de su abuelo James. Venía caminando muy confiado, con una gran sonrisa, cursaría 3er curso con su prima y sus mejores amigos. 

Junto a él venía su madre, Ginny, con una pequeña en los brazos, su nombre era Lily, tenía el cabello rojizo, con unos expresivos ojos verdes. Tenía 5 años de edad, y ahora venía con los ojos llorosos, abrazando a su madre, no quería que 'Jamie' se fuera. Sonriendo junto a Ginny, venía el mejor amigo de Ron, Harry Potter, de la mano de una linda niña llamada Ginger, tenía 7 años, llevaba su largo y negro cabello amarrado en una coleta, y sus ojos castaños claros resaltaban muy bien. 

- ¡Harry! – dijo Ron, yendo hacia él y dándole un apretón de manos - ¿cómo pasa el tiempo, no? ¡Ya van a cursar 3er año! – dijo entusiasmado. Entabló una conversación inmediatamente.

- Oye Herms – dijo algo dudosa Ginny - ¿qué le ocurre a Eli? -

- No lo vas a creer, pero está preocupada, y yo diría que con mucha razón -

Algo las interrumpió, justo en ese momento llegaban los más grandes de los adultos del grupo: las familias Lupin y Black. 

Susan venía de la mano de Remus, que miraba con cara divertida a todos, mientras sonreía. Una linda chica venía a su lado, se llama Catrina, y era la última hija del matrimonio, que ahora, cursaría 3er curso. . . Ella era casi igual a su madre: su cabello era color negro, aunque se diferenciaban unos mechones totalmente naturales color castaño que se mezclaban por los cabellos cerca de su nuca. Heredó de su padre los bellos ojos dorados. Era delgada, y algo tímida como su padre, pero era una niña muy dulce. Ante la licantropía de Remus, ella había tenido síntomas de esta: cada luna llena estaba algo más atrevida, pero no era por completo un licántropo.

Junto a ellos, venía Sirius Black con su común sonrisa, junto a su mujer Samantha, que miraba hacia los alrededores buscando a los demás; y junto a 'Cat' (como solía llamar Sirius hijo a Catrina) venía el conquistador del grupo, nada más y nada menos que Sirius. . . Era igual a su hermano mayor Bill, pero él había adquirido los ojos de su padre: un color azul cielo. Tenía una personalidad y valor de admirar. En cuatro palabras: _'idéntico a su padre'_. 

De pronto Sirius (hijo) al ver a una niña, sonríe como nunca y corre a abrazarla, pero gracias al cielo sus padres conversaban, ya que el padre de esa niña era MUY sobreprotector con ella. Se dan un besito algo tímido, mirando hacia todos lados para comprobar que no veía nadie; mientras que James y Cat conversaban, esta última con un rubor en las mejillas.

Todos parecían estar muy felices; mientras más tiempo pasaba se encontraban con más gente: Dean y Lavender, con una niña de 12 años, llamada Sybill (en honor a Trelawney XD), Fred y Angelina, con unos mellizos que cursarían su 5to año y George y Katie con su pequeño que iría a 5to también.

A Arthur le pareció ver a cuatro chicas, muy lindas y de unos 17 años, que llevaban un tipo de chapita extra en su capa, en la cual salía escrito: _'R4E'_ de color dorado y el fondo era rojo, el pequeño sonrió: había oído hablar de ellas, un club de fans de su padre, ya que era conocido mundialmente por ser uno de los mejores aurores y por su espectacular desempeño como Cazador en el equipo de Quidditch. Ellas miraban de soslayo a su padre (Ron) mientras Arthur reía.

Mientras tanto, Ginny y Hermione sí habían notado ese saludo entre Sirius hijo y Eli, pero disimulaban.

- ¿No recuerdas que pasó el primer año? – dijo Hermione ante la cara de confusión de Ginny al aún no comprender la preocupación de Eli. . . 

__

***FLASH BACK***

- ¡James, cuida a tu prima, eh! ¡Que ningún muchacho se le acerque! – le grita Ron a James, su sobrino y ahijado. 

- ¡No se preocupe, Tío Ron, que yo la cuidaré muy bien! – grita Sirius (hijo), mientras abraza a Eli. Todos reían menos Ron, que gritaba que soltara a 'SU BEBE'. 

Luego Hermione le había contado a Ginny que Ron se había marchado de muy malas pulgas.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

- Tranquila, mi hermano no cambiara, pero estoy segura de que si hablas con él se soluciona, mal que mal, o ti no te niega nada – sonrió Ginny.

- Eso espero – dijo Hermione, justo antes de que el pito del tren anunciara la pronta partida del Expreso. 

Todos se despedían de sus hijos allí, y ellos con unas sonrisas alegres y ansiosas de comenzar un nuevo año escolar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

****

Un mes después, una bella lechuza color negro, con la cola extrañamente más larga que de las lechuzas comunes, entra hacia una cocina, en donde un hombre pelirrojo y su mujer comían el almuerzo junto a dos niños. Esta se posa en Hermione, y ella le desata la carta.

- Mira Ronnie, es de Eli – dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Ron.

- ¿Y que dice nuestra bebe? – dijo Ron. Hermione lo miró algo enfadada - ¿qué?

- Ronnie amor. . . Eli ya no es una niña pequeña – dijo extendiéndole la carta.

__

"Mami y Papi:

¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Cómo están Arthur y Meli? Yo me encuentro muy bien en Hogwarts. He sido la primera de la clase en transformar unas cosas que nos pidió la Profesora McGonagall. Me ha ido muy bien.

Pero quería decirles otra cosa: hace dos días. . . Sirius y yo somos novios. Solo espero que tú papi lo tomes bien.

Muchísimos saludos 

Su hija, Elizabeth"

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEE???!!! –

- ¡Ron! ¡No grites así! – dijo Hermione, ya que la pequeña Meli se había asustado y puesto a llorar.

- Arthur hijo, llévate a Meli, ¿sí? Intentaré calmar a tu padre - 

- ¡RON! No debes asustar a los niños gritando de esa forma – dijo Hermione bastante molesta, pero luego lo miró con unos ojos llenos de ternura – Amor, sé por lo que estas pasando, pero tienes que entender a tu hija, ella ya es una señorita -

- No – la interrumpió Ron. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, con las manos en la cara, y murmuraba palabras como – mi hija. . . muy pequeña para. . . no ahora.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y lo abrazó. Para Ron era muy difícil aceptar que su pequeña, su primera hija ya tuviera novio. Hermione le murmuraba que estuviera tranquilo, que comprendiera, le daba argumentos para que este reaccionara. Pasados unos instantes, Ron la mira algo abatido. 

- Tendrás que ayudarme con esto, Hermi. . . – sonrió por fin. 

Hermione lo abrazó aun más fuerte. Lo besó en los labios, y le murmuró _"Ronnie, Eli te agradecerá esto. . ."_ y dejó a Ron lleno de orgullo, sonriéndole a ella, a su esposa, su primer y único gran amor. . . a la mujer que jamás lo abandonaba. . . sonriéndole a Hermione Granger. 

_FIN_

****

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡¡AHORA SI QUE LO ACABE!! Me da algo de pena despedirme de este fic que tanto me ha gustado, pero habrá más fics, ¿o no? ^^ 

Solo espero que este fic les haya gustado, ya que para eso escribo, además de para querer darle más aventuras a estos personajes creados por J. K. Rowling, también para que ustedes los disfruten ^^

¡¡AH!! Olvidé algo el capi anterior, el nombre 'Susan March' NO me lo he inventado yo, la verdad es que mi amiga, Hally Black, hace unos años me dijo que en algunos fics se nombraba a esa muchacha como pareja de Remus, y como a mí me gusta Remus (en 2do lugar, ya que el 1ero es RONNIE *¬*) la puse acá, así que mis disculpas a la persona que hizo que Susan apareciera por primera vez ^^ 

Bueno. . . dedicado especialmente a mi amiga JaNy que siempre se ha ofrecido a ayudarme con mi problema con los tiempos, a Lil Granger que es una persona muy especial que siempre me da ánimos para seguir (ella me dio el empujoncito para que me atreviera a intentar hacer el lemon poético ^^) y también a Ford Anglia 2000 (Sara): mis tres amigas con las que formamos las RON4EVER *¬* . . . y a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review ^^

¡Por cierto! ¡Se invitan a todas las interesadas a formar parte de las RON4EVER! Allí les explicaremos como entrar, etc. . . . solo basta q me agreguen a MSN a mí o a alguna de las fundadoras arriba nombradas. . . . ¡Eso!

¡¡MILES DE GRACIAS PARA TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS!! O A LOS QUE SIMPLEMENTE LO LEYERON ^^ 

Esperando que este fic les haya gustado, 

Se despide

Merodeadora_Chii

RON4EVER.:Merodeadora_Chii & Ford Anglia 2000 & Lil Granger & JaNy:.RON4EVER

~Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever~

- - - - - - - - 


End file.
